Fallen Angels
by Salemsoriginal99
Summary: Four years after Hogwarts and Voldemort's dead. Harry, Ron and Hermione are all living great lives, but what happens when a former student from Hogwarts comes and breaks into the walls Hermione has put up around herself... RHr HG DOC
1. Enter the Players

**Disclaimer: I'm trying something different.**

"Harry! Ron!" The two men turned to see Hermione Granger running over to them, scarf flapping in the breeze. She grinned when she finally reached them.

"Finally! I was looking all over for you two! Where were you?"

Ron glanced over at Harry and smirked.

"No where in particular..." Hermione glanced between the two and put on a skeptical look.

"What's going on?"

Harry grinned, shaking his head.

"Nothing... Well, come on! Let's go!" Both men grabbed Hermione by an arm and dragged her down the crowded streets of Hogsmeade. Hermione loved it there. The sights and smells hadn't changed much since her final year and she loved being close to her former home for seven years. She was currently laughing as she was towed from store to store, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Harry stop! I'm tired!"

"Yes, please Potter. Seeing the mudblood is enough to make me hurl. Don't give me more reasons."

The trio stopped to face Draco Malfoy. Strangly, he was alone. Ron and Harry observed that he was also paler than usual.

_Nothing to do with the weather, I'm sure_, Ron thought, glaring at the man.

Malfoy was taller, almost reaching up to Ron's six three height. Almost. He wore a long black cloak, probably a designer and his hair was sleeked back, which was a surprise seeing as it was extremely windy.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione asked, trying to keep a level head with the rising testosterone level. She had suddenly reversed roles, holding onto Harry and Ron. Malfoy glanced her way with mild interest.

"Nothing you could offer I'm sure." Ron started for him, only to be held back by Hermione. She was shaking her head.

"Don't. You're an Auror..." Ron regarded her for a moment then began to move off toward The Three Broomsticks. Malfoy was smirking.

"You going to listen to the little whore." Hermione whirled around and marched up to him.

"Listen. I don't care what you call me, but you start taunting my friends and we might just have ourselves a repeat of third year," she hissed. The next moment she was on the ground, clutching the side of her face.

"Why you son of a bitch!" Ron screamed. Malfoy was up against a building quicker that his hand had come down. Harry helped Hermione up then addressed Ron.

"Don't! He's not worth going to Azkaban for."

"Yes he is," Ron gritted out, his wand digging into Malfoy's pale throat. The blonde was laughing.

"You going to kill me Weasel? I beg you, do it!" Hermione didn't like the situation at all. Ron actually looked like he was going to do it. Hermione reached out and touched Ron's shoulder.

"Ron don't..." Ron's muscles relaxed slightly and he released his hold of the suffocating Malfoy. He fell to his knees, holding his neck and glaring up at the redhead.

"The next time you place your hands on Hermione I _will_ kill you," Ron stated. It wasn't a threat. It was a promise. Malfoy stood up, straightening his cloak and started to move away. As he did his eyes made contact with Hermione's and she saw something. Something she hadn't expected to see in a Malfoy. She saw fear.

* * *

"Ron, I'm _fine_." Hermione exclaimed, swatting away Ron's hand. He had stayed behind at her apartment, while Harry had to leave. He was currently trying to dab some sort of foul smelling potion on her face. Malfoy's Hogwart's ring had caught on Hermione's skin, scratching it badly. 

"No, you're not. Now hold still." She groaned and held still, letting him heal her. He was kneeling right in front of her, stroking the cloth across her face gently. She was extremly aware of how close they were and wasn't entirely comfortable with it. Everytime Ron got near her, she always had this urge to kiss him and that was a dangerous feeling. She wasn't about to allow herself to get caught in one of those situations. As soon as he was done, she stood up, moving to the kitchen. She opened the cabinet and cursed herself. Harry had been over yesterday and she had told him to put away the dishes. He had put them on the top shelf. She reached up on her toes, trying to grab hold of them, totally forgetting her wand. She continued to reach until she saw a hand pull down two tea cups and place them in front of her. Turning around she froze. Ron was standing there, his body now touching hers. Time seemed to stop, both of them paralyzed, gazing into each others eyes. The sound of the kettle broke the silence and shocked them into reality. Hermione pulled away from Ron's beautiful artic eyes and looked over to the shrieking appliance. Glancing back up at him, she moved around him and pulled out her wand.

"_Accio tea cups_," she muttered. The cups zoomed into her hand and she poured the tea. She handed a cup timidly to Ron. He smiled and took it, their hands brushing causing them both to blush. Hermione turned back to the tea, her back facing Ron and cursed herself. _Stop it! You're acting like a stupid little schoolgirl. Pull yourself together and get a grip!_

Turning around she smiled and led them back into the living room. They sat in silence, each going over the days events. Hermione's mind wandered back to the expression on Malfoy's face. What had that been about?

"I'd better go." Ron's voice broke into her thoughts and she looked up to see him standing up. She frowned.

"Do you have an early morning?"

"Yeah. Paper work." He wrinkled his nose in disgust. She laughed and walked him to the door. Opening it, he leaned against the door frame.

"What about you? You have an early morning?" He asked. Hermione nodded, sighing.

"Unfortunatly. St. Mungos needs a Healer there in the morning to help with some of the interns." Ron smiled.

"It could be worse." She frowned.

"How?" she asked. He grabbed his cloak and started down the stairs of her apartment building.

"You could be assigned to Lockhart!" He called. She burst out laughing, watching him disapear. She closed the door and continued to giggle as she cleaned up and got ready for bed.

A/N: Hope you like it!


	2. A Deal with the Devil

**Disclaimer: I don't know... just read it! Then review!**

There came a knock at Hermione's office door. She looked up from the file she was examining, expecting to see some intern, lost. Instead she saw her timid secratary, Jane. Hermione smiled.

"What is it Jane?"

"There's a man out here. He says he needs to see you." Hermione shook her head.

"Well, tell him that I don't see people without appointments in the morning." Jane nodded and disappeared. A few seconds later she came back, pale.

"He insists on seeing you, Hermione." Hermione frowned and stood up. Walking over to the frightened secratary she leaned out of the office. She spotted him, though it wasn't that hard. The light shone off of his hair.

"Draco Malfoy, what are you doing here?" The man turned around. Hermione was shocked at what she saw. There was sweat all over his face and he was very pale, tinged with green. He wasn't smiling.

"I needed to see you." He started to walk, but his legs seemed to give out slightly and he grabbed onto the secratary desk. Ignoring the warning bells that had been set off at the sight of him, she ran over, helping him stand.

"Jane, help me." They led him into her office and helped him into a seat. Malfoy waved Jane off, ignoring her questions for something to drink. Hermione waited until the door was closed then turned her eyes on the blonde in front of her.

"Are you ok?" Malfoy snorted.

"Do I look alright?" Hermione frowned.

"If you're going to be difficult I can escort you to an intern. I'm sure you'll have much more fun wasting their time." She said as she started to stand up, hands crossed. Malfoy held out his hand, telling her to stop.

"Don't. Sit down... you're the only one who can help me..." Hermione was stunned. Malfoy was actually coming to her for help. Something told her that this was some sick joke.

"If you're done making fun, you can go." Malfoy let out a cynical laugh. It wasn't pleasant to hear.

"I should have expecting that. I treat you like crap in school and you treat me like crap now."

"You still treat me like crap." Malfoy smirked.

"You never miss a beat." Hermione returned the expression.

"I know." Malfoy sighed.

"Look... I came here for your help. If you can't help me..." Hermione frowned again, looking over the blond curiously.

"What makes you think that I'm the only one who can help you? We have at least twenty Healers around here. Why am _I_ all of a sudden special? I thought I was a mudblood." Just saying the word made Hermione feel sick.

"Because _Mudblood_. You're the only one whose actually cured someone who's been hit by the Caronas Curse." Hermione froze. Memories suddenly began flooding into her brain, all but one of them ending horribly. She met Malfoy's stormy grey eyes with something close to fear.

"What happened to you?" She asked as she slowly got to her feet, reaching for her wand. Malfoy saw what she was doing and pulled out his own wand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Hermione gulped, glancing warily at the wand. She wasn't stupid. She didn't believe any of the crap that the Daily Prophet fed the public about how Draco Malfoy wasn't a deatheater and how he didn't know anything about the Dark Arts. She knew better.

"I should have you arrested right now," she said, glaring at him. Malfoy struggled to his feet.

"What makes you think I had anything to do with it?" Hermine rolled her eyes.

"The Caronas Curse. Only deatheaters know about that curse."

"Yeah and Healers!" Malfoy shot back. Hermione kept her eyes trained on Malfoy's trembling hands, the wand pointed directly at her heart.

"Well, you're not a healer, so where does that leave you?" Malfoy looked ready to attack, but he then suddenly deflated, exhastion taking over his features as his legs gave out again. Against her better judgement, she surged forward and grabbed Malfoy before he fell. Helping him into a chair she knelt beside him, listening to his labored breathing. She frowned.

"Who cursed you?" He smirked, looking down at the floor as he caught his breath.

"Would you believe me? Bellatrix." Hermione jerked.

"She went into jail five monthes ago." Malfoy nodded, not saying anything. Hermione's eyes bulged.

"You stupid git! Why didn't you come in earlier!" She grabbed his arm, pulled him out into the corridor and dragged him into a examining room. She pushed him onto a trip and waved a hand in his direction.

"Come on... take off your shirt." Malfoy's eyes bulged.

"What!" She rolled her eyes.

"Just take it off!" He held up his hands and began to unbutton his shirt, keeping a wary eye on Hermione. She huffed and pulled out her wand. Malfoy's eyes grew even larger.

"What are you going to do, Granger?" Hermione ignored him.

"Lie down." He didn't move. She stood up straighter, squaring her shoulders. She stuck out her hand and forced him down. Standing at the side of the bed. She waved her wand over his chest, inadvertently taking in his chisiled abs. Malfoy smirked.

"If I didn't know any better, Granger, I'd say you were checking me out. Ouch!" She jabbed him with her wand.

"Don't hold your breath. _Comay Tonle." _Hermione watched as his chest glowed. They were silent for a while before Hermione decided to speak.

"I have to know why you were cursed, Malfoy." He looked up at her with his cold grey eyes.

"I'd rather not say..." Hermione frowned.

"Malfoy, I can't help you if you don't tell me." Malfoy closed his eyes.

"I was caught with someone I wasn't supposed to be with ok..." He suddenly sat up, ignoring Hermione's protest. "Look, I came to you for one reasons. You're the only one who can help me. I don't want the press finding out about any of this, ok?" Hermione stared at him. She was quiet for a while before she spoke again.

"How do you know about my dealings with people with that curse? It was supposed to be top secret..." Malfoy gave his famous smirk.

"You forget I know everything, Granger." Hermione looked down at her wand, then up into his eyes.

"If you want my trust, I'm going to have to have yours..." Malfoy frowned. He looked around and sighed.

"What did you see?" He was changing the subject. Ron had done that so many times when they got into a sensitive topic. Mostly about their own relationship. Hermione let it slide for now, knowing that Malfoy wasn't going to tell her anything else. She tapped her wand against her wrist and watched it shoot out green sparks. Hermione frowned.

"You really should have come sooner..." If it was possible, Malfoy turned paler.

"I'm going to die, aren't I?" Hermione turned around and went to a clipboard on the counter. She began writing something down. Malfoy noticed that she was also pale. "Granger... what?" She turned around to him, her discision made up.

"Let's get something straight, Malfoy. I'm going to try to help you, but you're going to have to help me ok. Harry and Ron come around here often, so you're going to have to stay in the waiting room like everyone else until I have Jane go get you." Malfoy smirked.

"Your two body guards don't like leaving you alone?" Hermione glared at him.

"Ron and Harry are _not_ my bodyguards. They just come around here often because they happen to be Aurors and usually have some injury or another." She took a deep breath, trying to keep on topic. The memories started to come again, filling up her sight with the reality she had wanted to go away ever since the first patient had arived to her, seeking help.

"I'm going to tell you something I've only told one other person... well actually I've told at twenty seven people, but only one of them is..." She drifted of, letting the word hang over them. Malfoy watched her struggle with words while trying to control her emotions. She took another deep breath. "I can't guarantee you that you're going to live... but I'll try..." Malfoy studied her carefully, then asked her the question that had been bugging him ever since she had dragged him into the room.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you helping me?" She was silent for a moment, then looked up at him.

"Because... Unlike Ron and Harry, I don't believe that you deserve to die... even if you are a former deatheater." Malfoy frowned.

"Former?" Hermione handed him his shirt and then tapped his left wrist with her wand.

"You should have thought to cover that up, before you came." Malfoy quickly put on his shirt and then grabbed her arm, before she left. Hermione flinched at his vice like grip.

"You're not going to go run to Weasel are you?" Hermione struggled to get out of his grasp, but he held on to her.

"First of all, it's Ron, and secondly," she finally wiggled free and got to the door. "If I can learn to trust Snape... I can learn to trust you..." With that she left the room, leaving Malfoy to think over the things she had revealed to him. On the other side of the door, Hermione leaned against the wall, fighting the urge to cry. Malfoy had unknowingly brought back memories that she would much rather have forgotten. Memories she never shared with anyone, and memories that only certian Healers knew about. She wiped her eyes, looking at the door. Would she fail like the last times? _You suceeded once,_ she thought. She sighed. _But is once, enough?_

* * *

"Hermione. You ok?" She looked up to see Ginny staring at her, a concerned look on her face. Hermione looked around the table to find that Harry and Ron had the same concerned look on their faces. She tried to smile. 

"Yeah... I'm fine. Just a little tired. I had a long day." Ron snorted, going back to the heaping plate of food before him.

"Figures. You work to much." Hermione puffed up slightly.

"Well, Ron. I need the money." Ron shook his head.

"That's not what I meant. I meant that you work yourself to hard." Hermione frowned.

"I do not work myself to hard." Ron shrugged, not wanting to get into a fight.

"Yeah, whatever." Hermione watched him for a minute then returned to her own untouched food. Harry decided to break the ice. He smiled.

"Guess what me and Ron found out."

"It's, Ron and I, Harry." Ron groaned and Hermione shot him a dirty look. Harry looked between the two with unease and continued.

"Well. _Ron_ and I found out that Malfoy's been visiting the hospital." To everyone's shock Hermione spit out her juice, blanching. Ginny gave her a worried look.

"Hermione, are you ok?" Hermione placed a hand on her chest, trying to catch her breath. She waved off Ginny's question.

"I'm fine," she said, turning to Harry, her eyes serious. "What about Malfoy?" Harry looked around the table, confused.

"Well, you know how we put a detail on him, you know, just to keep and eye on him. Well, the detail isn't exactly permitted to go into St. Mungos. Well, over the past two weeks, Malfoy's been going to St. Mungos. The strange thing is, no one knows what's going on. He goes in, stays for five minutes then leaves, angry." Hermione frowned.

"I've been on vacation for the past two weeks," she said, not realizing she had said that out loud. They all stared at her. "What?" Ron rolled his eyes.

"You need to get some rest, 'Mione." Hermione hated it when he called her that. It made her forget why she was angry with him in the first place. She nodded.

"Yeah... you're right." She stood up, giving Harry a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for dinner, Harry." He nodded and turned back to Ginny, both of them speculating on Malfoy's mysterious trips. Ron, however, got up and walked her to the door. Handing her her cloak, he observed her while she put it on. She was pale and he had a good feeling that it had nothing to do with the weather. When she was finished she looked up to find him staring at her. She blushed.

"What?" He continued to watch her.

"Are you ok, 'Mione? You've been acting funny ever since you got here." Hermione wanted so badly to tell him about her day, but for some reason she stopped. Maybe it was because she didn't want Ron sent to Azkaban for murdering Malfoy or because she just didn't want him to know. She gave him a smile and pecked him on the cheek.

"I'm ok, Ron. Like you said. I just need to get some sleep." Ron nodded and watched her disapparate.

A/N: Thanks for reading.

Coconut Girl: Bad boys rock!

x-Drama-Queen93-x-: Hope you like it!

connieewing: I'm glad you like!

Emma: Thank you!

Wesker888: I know... the first chapter is a little boring.

Chapter tease:

_He slammed her into the wall, his fingers curling around her small throat. He leaned in, his face extremely close to her. She grabbed his hand, trying to pry him off. Her eyes were watering as she gasped for breath._

_"I don't care! Do I look like I care!" She countinued to gasp, words evading her as she struggled to break free. He ignored her whimpering._

_"I held up my end of the bargin. I suggest you hold up yours, Granger." He let her go, walking over to the door. Hermione slid to the floor, holding her smarting throat. Her head was pounding with pain._

_"She's a muggle, isn't she?" Hermione whispered. Malfoy froze._

_"What?" Hermione finally looked up. What she saw was fear._

_"That person you were found with... she was a muggle..."_


	3. Pure Betrayal

**Disclaimer: JKR owns the characters and the original plot. I'm just continuing my version of the rest of the plot!**

Hermione sat up shaking. She got up and ran to her bathroom, retching into the toilet. Trembling she stood to examine herself in the mirror. What she saw wasn't pretty. There, looking back at her through haunted eyes was a sick, quaking girl who couldn't handle her nightmares. The fact was, they weren't nightmares. They were reality coming back to haunt her. She bent over, emptying her stomach. Her clothes were sticking to her body, drenched with sweat as she once again struggled to stand.

_Get a grip! You're a healer, not some stupid little teenager. You did your job, there was nothing else you could do_, she told herself.

**_Yes there was,_** said a nasty little voice at the back of her head. **_You knew a way to cure it... you still do_**.

Hermione shook her head, flushing the toilet and washing her face and mouth. She shed her clothes and stepped into the shower, turning the water on hot, letting it fall over her as she stood there, trying forget the nightmares that had been bothering her since the first death. Hermione finally stepped out of the shower, her skin rosy from the heat. Getting changed for work, Hermione walked into her kitchen and stood there, staring at a photo on the counter. It was of her graduation. Harry and Ron were on either side of her, wearing their robes also. They were all smiling and waving, teasing Hermione on her valadictorian speach. Ron had approached her later to tell her that he was proud of her. She picked up the picture, frowning. So much had changed since then. Hermione had become more secretive, especially towards Ron, and her friends had noticed. She set the picture down. The fact was, that day when he had told her that he was proud of her, she hadn't wanted to let him down. Telling him that she had lost more that one patient would prove that she had. She wiped furiously at her tears, grabbed her bag and disapparated.

* * *

"You look like shit." Hermione ignored him as he sat down in front of her. She continued to write down certian things before putting the papers away. She then took out her wand and waved it at a filing cabinet close by. The drawer opened and a file floated out, landing in front of her.

"I took the liberty of collecting your file." Malfoy just stared at her. She rolled her eyes and opened it, glancing over the papers carefully. "There's not much to look at is there?"

"Malfoys don't get sick." She raised an eyebrow.

"Decided to break the chain, didn't you?" The man glared at her.

"Let's just get this over with." She nodded, took the file and led him to a room.

"Take off your shirt," she commanded, spreading out the papers on the counter and taking out a quill. He complied, taking of his shirt. However, he decided to have some fun and tossed it onto her head. She turned around slowly, pulling the thing off.

"You're a sick man, you know that?" Malfoy smirked.

"You still enjoy the view." Hermione snorted.

"Just lie down." When he did she started to wave her wand over his chest again, explaining somethings to him.

"I'm going to be draining you."

"Draining me?" She nodded.

"One of the effects of the Caronas Curse is a large sack growing inside you. The sack contains puss. I need to drain it periodically before it explodes itself."

"What happens then?"

"You won't die, but you're brain will shut down all motor skills, leaving you paralyzed. It's also painful..." Malfoy remained silent, going over the information given to him. Hermione sighed.

"Do you know that you're being followed?" Malfoy chuckled.

"By Aurors? Yeah I know. They make it pretty clear that I'm being followed. Why?" Her face grew worried.

"Malfoy, they know you're sick. Luckily for you, they aren't allowed in here, but the press is. If the press catches wind that their Golden Deatheater is sick, their going to be all over this place."

"That's why we're not going to tell anyone." Hermione frowned. "For someone who might die, you seem pretty calm about it." Malfoy shrugged.

"I've seen plenty of death." Hermione remained quiet, not wanting to comment on Malfoy's slightly revealing remark. For the second time, Malfoy sat up before Hermione was done.

"You promised me that if I came back, you'd be able to help me." Hermione shook her head.

"I said I'd try." He slammed her into the wall, his fingers curling around her small throat. He leaned in, his face extremely close to her. She grabbed his hand, trying to pry him off. Her eyes were watering as she gasped for breath.

"I don't care! Do I look like I care!" She countinued to gasp, words evading her as she struggled to break free. He ignored her whimpering.

"I held up my end of the bargin. I suggest you hold up yours, Granger." He let her go, walking over to the door. Hermione slid to the floor, holding her smarting throat. Her head was pounding with pain.

"She's a muggle, isn't she?" Hermione whispered. Malfoy froze.

"What?" Hermione finally looked up. What she saw was fear.

"That person you were found with... she was a muggle..." She saw his shoulders sag and she knew she had hit the nail on the head. She got to her feet and walked over to him. "Malfoy..." He didn't move. "Malfoy." Nothing. She gulped. "Draco?" He flinched and looked up at her. "What happened?" He looked around, focusing on anything but her.

"I guess I'm alot like Weasel aren't I?" Hermione ignored the nickname and touched his shoulder.

"Draco, what happened?" He finally looked at her and sighed. He moved back to the hospital bed and sat down.

"I didn't know it would get so far... I was in the city, looking for an easy night and then she comes along." He chuckled. "I didn't know she was a muggle. She was in a magical area. I later found out that she was with her brother. A _muggleborn_." He said the word with such disgust that Hermione thought he'd throw up, but he continued. "We talked, and I grew attached to her. She seemed of high breeding, she knew alot about our world." She held down her temper, knowing that exploding on him would do no good.

"When did you find out?"

"About two weeks after we started dating." Hermione couldn't help but smile.

"And you didn't notice that she didn't have a wand."

"Well, I really wasn't paying attention to those details..." Hermione watched him struggle with himself.

"Is she ok?" He nodded.

"I was able to get her to a muggle hospital. Filthy places." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"What happened after that?" Malfoy began to laugh. Something that scared her.

"You know the funny thing. I don't regret any of it." Hermione didn't like the way this was going.

"What happened, Draco?" He looked into her eyes.

"I married her."

* * *

"Mum?" Molly looked up to see Ron standing at the door. She smiled. She hadn't seen her son in so long.

"Ron! Come in! Sit down. What are you doing here?" He sat down on a stool across the counter from her. She sat down and handed him a cup of tea.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"About?" He sighed.

"It's about Hermione." Molly frowned. She knew enough about their relationship to know that something was wrong.

"What did you do?" Ron rolled his eyes.

"Dammit mum. Why is is that everytime I mention Hermione someone always assumes that I've done something?"

"Because you usually have!"

"Well, I haven't... she's just been acting funny lately."

"Do you know why?" He snorted.

"Hermione doesn't tell me anything anymore..." Molly felt her heart swell with sympathy for her youngest son. Ron had been having problems dealing with the fact that Hermione no longer talked to him about things anymore. He had seen her whispering to Harry on a couple of occasions, but he knew she was hiding things from him.

"Hermione probably has a good reason." Ron shrugged.

"I don't know... maybe I'm just overreacting."

"Overreacting on what?" They turned to see Ginny walking in, levitating some groceries. Placing them on the table she sat down beside Ron. "What are you overreacting about?" Before Ron could stop her, Molly answered.

"He's concerned about Hermione." Ginny smiled.

"Hermione? You're always overreacting when it comes to her."

"She's been acting funny lately Ginny. You've noticed!" Ginny frowned.

"Sure I've noticed, but I don't know anything. She doesn't talk to anyone about things anymore."

"I've seen her talk to Harry." His sister rolled her eyes.

"Harry? Harry doesn't know anything. All she talks to Harry about is you." With that Ginny left the room, leaving a stunned Ron behind.

* * *

Hermione swore, sucking on her burnt thumb when she heard the door. Muttering about Crookshanks under her breath she walked over to the door. Opening it she gasped. Before her was a beautiful arrangement of lilies.

"These are a little heavy, 'Mione." Came the muffled voice that she knew so well. She grinned and opened the door wider, letting Ron pass through. He entered the kitchen and placed the flowers on the counter, vase and all. Hermione followed him, eyes glued to the lilies.

"Ron," she gasped. "They're beautiful." He smiled.

"I though you could use some cheering up. You seemed glum last night." Hermione turned to him, grinning. She pulled him into a hug, resting her head on his chest.

"Thank you. Really..." He held her closely, enjoying the moments they didn't spend yelling at each other. They stayed like that for a while, silent as they tried to pull together the words they so desperatly wanted to say to each other. Pulling away, Hermione looked up at him, gazing into his amazing blue eyes.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Ron smiled, his stomach taking the time to grumble loudly. She burst out laughing, moving to the pasta on the stove.

"I'd say that was a yes!"

* * *

"That was amazing, Hermione." Ron praised, sitting back on the couch. Hermione walked out of the kitchen and plopped down beside him, curling her legs under her. She turned her body to face him.

"Why thank you!" Ron smiled.

"You've got something on your nose." Hermione blushed, rubbing her nose. Ron burst out laughing, amused by her efforts to get rid of the invisible nusance. She finally realized there was nothing there and puffed up, mockingly.

"Ron!" He continued to laugh.

"That was so funny," he gasped out, mimiking her puzzled expression as he rubbed his nose. Hermione glared at him.

"Well, for that, Mr. Weasley, you will be punished." He smiled.

"How's that?" She lunged for him, tickling his sides.

"Like this!" He continued to laugh, trying to fight her off. They ended up tumbling off of the couch, Ron straddling Hermione. Surprise took over as the two took stock of their new situation. Ron smiled.

"I've got you now!" He then dug his fingers into her sides, loving the way she squrimed giggling.

"Ron stop! I give up! Stop!" He stopped, but he didn't move from his position on top of her. The expression on his face sobered her up completely. His eyes moved from her eyes to her lips, causing her breathing to become shallow. He leaned down, their noses were now touching and she could feel her heart pounding and hoped that he couldn't hear it. His breath mingled with hers as he drew closer, their lips barly touching.

_DING! DONG!_ Ron jumped up as if he had been burnt, leaving a dazed Hermione on the floor. Blinking, she looked over to the door then up at Ron. He was looking anywhere but at her, a red flush creeping up his face. She held out her hand.

"Could you help me up?" She asked queitly, her voice still raspy from the lack of oxygen she had been taking in while they were on the floor. Ron took her hand, immediatly letting go once she got her balance. She glanced up at him and then walked over to the door. Opening it she found a little old woman scowling at her. The woman's demenor worsened when Ron came into view.

"If you two are going to shag, I suggest using the Silencing Charm. There are others who live here who don't want to listen you two go at it all night." With that the old lady started down the stares, muttering about young people and rabbits. Hermione froze, shocked by the woman's implication that her and Ron were sleeping together. She finally turned around to see Ron. The blush was gone, replaced by a sheet of white. Hermione bit her lip.

"I am so sorry. She's alway's like that." Ron shook his head, grabbing his coat.

"It's fine... I'd better go." Hermione frowned.

"Now..." Hermione could see that he was embarrassed beyond belief and wanted to be out of there as soon as possible. He moved past her, careful not to touch her.

"I...um... I have an early day tomorrow." She nodded, understanding his need to leave.

"Yeah... I'll see you later."

"Saturday." Hermione frowned.

"Saturday?" He nodded.

"Family Night at the Burrow remember." He began to leave. "You're family." With that he disapparated. Hermione closed the door, letting her head rest against it. _What just happened?_

A/N: This is unusual for me but I just had to continue. Don't expect this often.


	4. Up Close and Personal

**Disclaimer: 3 updates in one day! I'm on a role!**

"Hey, Hermione!" Harry called as she entered the Burrows backyard. She smiled and headed over to where he was standing. She slid up beside him and said hello to the other men standing there.

"Hello Hermione," Fred said. He looked her over apraisingly, taking her hand and kissing it longer than normal. "My, you look ravishing."

"Oy!" Ron barked, snatching her hand away from his brother's grasp. "I think you've tasted enough." Hermione laughed leaning against Ron as the men began to talk. To any outsider, Ron and Hermione would have looked like any old couple, but the truth was, they still had a long way to go before either one of them was ready to reveal even the slightest hint of feelings for the other.

"It's official. Malfoy's sick. We comfirmed it two days ago. He's been going in to Mungos for the past four days. Still ugly as ever," Harry stated, grabbing Hermione's attention from the strong arm around her shoulder. Percy piped up.

"You really think he knows something?" Ron snorted.

"We know he knows something. Five months ago Bellatrix Lestrange was arrested. Claimed that Draco Malfoy knew things. Dangerous things and that he should die." Ron chuckled. "I think the slut was right."

"Bellatrix is crazy," Bill commented. Harry smiled.

"But she did tell us that Malfoy should be arrested because of high treason. However she didn't tell us why." Hermione was now frowning.

"Why are you all interested with Malfoy?" They all stared at her as if she had just sprouted wings.

"Because, Hermione. Malfoy is the Golden Deatheater. You get him to confess, and you've got yourself every single deatheater from here to Australia," George answered matter of factly. Then a light seemed to turn on in both twins heads. They gave her a evil look.

"In fact Hermione, don't you work at St. Mungos." This was a topic that made her squirm.

"Why?" Suddenly every man caught on to what Fred and George were implying. She saw them all stare at her and she automatically knew what they were thinking.

"No! I will not!" Ron groaned.

"Oh, come on 'Mione. You must have seen him around. It's kind of hard not to miss the git." Hermione shook her head, releasing herself from Ron's grasp.

"I know nothing about Malfoy. Nor have I seen him," she stated. "Even if I have, I wouldn't tell you." That was her first mistake. She had inadvertently admitted that she had seen Malfoy. Harry frowned.

"You've seen him haven't you." Hermione puffed up, extremely uncomfortable with the turn of events.

"I can't tell you anything. I'm bound by Healer-patient contract."

"YOU'RE HIS BLOODY HEALER!" Ron shouted. They all looked at her, sudden interst gleaming in their eyes.

"Look... I... I can't tell you anything ok! I've already told you too much. I'll probably get fired." She started back towards the house then whirled around, anger in her features.

"If I so much as see an Auror at St. Mungos with not so much as a broken leg, including you, Ron and Harry, and they so much as mention Draco Malfoy, I will see to it that all of you have a permenant spot on a bed next to Gildory freaking Lockhart!" She stormed back into the house slamming the door behind her.

* * *

"You ok?" Hermione looked down to see that Draco was looking up at her. She was once again waving her wand above his fine abs. She sighed. 

"I'm fine... Harry and Ron know." Once again, he sat up.

"What!"

"They know that I'm your Healer." Draco stood up, taking a menacing step toward her.

"_Granger_," he growled. She stepped back.

"It was an accident... besides, they won't be telling anyone. I practically threatened them with dismemberment." Draco grimaced but kept an eye on her. She touched his arm.

"I'm sorry." He pulled away from her.

"Those stupid bodyguards of yours had better not say anything..." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"They are not my bodyguards. I am perfectly capable of handling myself." She was up against the wall before she knew what had happened. Her hands were pinned above her head, her body trapped between Draco's and the wall. He pressed himself against her, his other hand wrestling the wand out of her tight grasp. His cheek was against hers, his lips grazing her ear.

"Oh really?" Hermione gasped as he forced her harder against the wall. He smiled. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were enjoying this," he whispered sensually into her ear. She tried to wriggle free, only to recieve another jolt from his body, telling her to be still.

"Keep dreaming." He smiled to himself.

"No, I suppose not. Probably wishing it was a certian redhead." Hermione blushed. Draco however was surprised that she didn't protest to the accusation, instead remaining silent. "Can you throw me off?" He asked. She shook her head, silently admitting defeat. Their extremely close proximity to each other was doing things to her mind that she didn't want to happen. She was very uncomfortable with his body pressing against hers. He smirked, superiority radiating through his stormy eyes. "Didn't think so." He stepped away, releasing his grasp on her. She stood there for a while, taking in the breath she had been holding ever since Draco had pinned her. She finally looked up at him, confusion misting in her eyes.

"Why did you do that?" Draco grabbed his shirt.

"The deatheaters are more organised that usual. Mudbloods, like yourself are their main target. You need to know how to protect yourself." She frowned.

"And you care why?" He shrugged.

"You're my only hope of surviving." Stifling silence reigned over the room. A quiet understanding past through. Hermione finally realizing what he wanted. He looked away, fiddling with the chain around his neck.

"I'll come back in two days." Hermione suddenly jerked back into reality. She grabbed his hand.

"Come back tommorow." He looked confused.

"But I feel fine." She shook her head.

"Tonight is a full moon. The curse will be deadly all tommorow. If you're not here, there's nothing I can do..." She trailed off. Draco looked her over, sizing her up then asked a question that had been surfacing ever since he had arrived here.

"What happened to all the others you helped?" Hermione was taken back. Tears came to her eyes and she looked away, trying to get a grip.

"I...I failed..." She looked up at him. "The first patient I ever had died in front of my very eyes. She had been hit with the Caronas Curse. She was eight years old with beautiful blue eyes and shock red hair. Her name was Constance..." Hermione bit her lip. "As she was dying, I promised her that I'd save the next person like her, in her honor. That patient died." Draco was stunned. Hermione was pouring her heart out to him.

"I heard that one of the lived." Hermione shook her head.

"I almost got fired for that. Seems that using Dark Magic to cure someone is illeagal."

"Dark Magic?" Hermione nodded.

"He was my tenth case. By then I had figured out what was wrong. I had also figured out how to fix it. The Ministry didn't approve when they figured out what I had done and threatened me to keep it quiet."

"So... this is all about proving yourself." Hermione looked up at him.

"That little girl gave me hope... and I failed... I failed..." She broke down, sobbing. Draco grabbed her before she collapsed, awkwardly holding her as she cried. He patted her on the back, hoping that she'd end. Finally she did. She pulled away from him, wiping her eyes. She didn't look at him.

"I'm sorry." Draco shrugged.

"I've got to go..." he turned to leave.

"You're alot like him, you know." Draco turned around.

"Like who?"

"Ron." She saw disgust rise in his eyes, but he restrained himself from making a snide remark.

"How so?"

"He gets on my nerves so many times, but when I need a shoulder to cry on, he's there." Draco rolled his eyes, opening the door so they both could leave.

"Yeah, well don't get used to it." She smiled.

"I won't."

* * *

"Ms. Granger?" 

"Yes Jane."

"Mr. Weasley's here to see you." Hermione let out a fustrated sigh._ I told the git to stay away_.

"Send him in." It didn't take long for Ron to appear. Hermione stood, arms folded and weight shifted to one foot.

"I thought I told you to stay away?" He seemed slightly embarrassed.

"I didn't want to talk to you about that." She frowned.

"Then what do you want?" He looked around, trying to find the right words to say.

"It's about that Victory Gala." Hermione froze. She had forgotten all about it. Her eyes wandered to the invitation on her desk. She squirmed.

"What about it?" He looked down at his feet, ears turning their famous Weasley red.

"I was wondering if you'd like to-"

"Sir! You can't go in there!" Draco came barging in, complete oblivious to the now fuming Weasley standing by.

"Hey, Granger. I forgot my cloak. Woah!" He stumbled back, eyes on Ron. He stood up straighter and matched Ron's glare.

"Weasel."

"Ferret." Hermione broke in, standing in front of Malfoy, facing Ron.

"Now that you've made your introductions, will you two stop." Ron continued to glare at Draco, while the blonde smirked.

"What, Weasel? You think I'm shacking up with your girl?" Ron lunged, only to be stopped by Hermione who had to gather all her strength to keep the outraged redhead off of Draco. She held her arms out, keeping the two men from getting to each other. She stood up straighter.

"Now!" Rounding on Draco she glared at him. "You! Stop egging him on. Get your cloak and get out!" Turning to Ron she glared at him. "You! Stop fighting! I'll go with you to the Gala now get out! Both of you!" She shoved them out of the office, slamming the door in their faces. Draco smirked turning to Ron.

"Now I see why you like her. Feisty little bint, isn't she?"

A/N: I loved that! I loved writing that whole thing!

ronandmion4ever: Don't worry, my mum's pissed off too.

Coconut Girl: You'll here more about Malfoy and his wife in the next chapter.

Reader of Canon FF: Ah yes, well, you know that where ever there's romance, there's always a little old grouchy lady to screw it up. (heheheheheehe)

Wesker888: That was my original plot, to be triangle. But I don't know right now. We'll see how it goes. Like with all my stories. I don't have an ending until like the second to last chapter. So I personally don't know where this is going to end. I have a good idea, but I'm on the rollercoaster with all the rest of you!

Avanell: I don't know about a kiss anytime soon, and if there is one, it won't be Ron and Hermione. Opps! I just let something slip! ;-)

Emma: Thanks for reviewing!

Chapter Tease:

_"What are you so mad about?" Ron looked at her with disbelief._

_"What am I so mad about? What am I so mad about?" He let out a cry of rage and continued to pace, muttering under his breath about sluts and traitors. Hermione turned to Harry. He looked angry also._

_"What did I do?" Harry pulled out the paper and threw it on the counter in front of her. She picked it up and scaned the page. She froze, staring at the picture._

_"Oh no..."_

**Doesn't take much imagination to figure out what the picture was. Ten points to the first one who can guess correctly.**

**PS: (the points don't mean anything...) heheheheheehe... But no, guess!**


	5. Hermione's Choice

**Disclaimer: Just Read!**

Hermione sat there, eating breakfast when an owl appeared at her window. She opened the door.

"Hedwig?" The snowy owl hooted and nipped her fingers affectionatly, holding out a talon to let her take the note. Opening it she scanned it.

_Get your ass over here now!_

_Harry_

Hermoine stared at the paper. The aggresion of the writer could be seen through the scrawl. Harry was angry about something. She gathered her bag and disaparated. When she arrived at the door, she found herself faced with Harry. He had been waiting for her.

"Get in here, now!" She hurried in, frowning. He dragged her into the kitchen and forced her down onto a stool. Ron was standing there, waiting. Hermione was extremely confused.

"What are you so mad about?" Ron looked at her with disbelief.

"What am I so mad about? What am I so mad about?" He let out a cry of rage and continued to pace, muttering under his breath about sluts and traitors. Hermione turned to Harry. He looked angry also.

"What did I do?" Harry pulled out the paper and threw it on the counter in front of her. She picked it up and scaned the page. She froze, staring at the picture.

"Oh no..." There on the page, under the headline, Are Healers Getting too Close to Their Patients?, was a picture of her and Draco. A picture of her and Draco in a situation Hermione would have much rather liked to forget. In it, Draco had Hermione pinned against the wall. From the angle, she looked as if she was having trouble breathing as Draco pressed her against the wall. Draco was whispering something and then Hermione's eyes popped open in surprise. Hermione then tried to wriggle only to be thrusted harder by a smiling blonde. The picture then restrarted itself. Hermione couldn't help but read the article under it.

_An article by Reeta Skeeter._

_For weeks, the public has been wondering what has become of their little deatheater. Unfortunatly ladies, he's taken. This picture was taken yesterday, when an operative spotted Mr. Draco Malfoy and Ms. Hermione Granger at what appeared to be the start of a rather heated shagging. The Ministry has been keeping tabs on Mr. Malfoy, suspecting his recent visists to St. Mungos to be the cause of sickness. Well, now we all know the real reason. And Hermione Granger! _

_Once the most innocent of the Golden Trio, it seems this little girl has grown up to be quite the loose woman. It was known that after her one year fling with Quiddich Seeker Victor Krum after graduating, Granger was spotted around London shortly after with none other than Harry Potter, an ex-boyfriend and leader of the Trio. The couple was seen at more than one romantic areas, holding hands and whispering to each other. And just last week, we recieved knews from a woman at Granger's apartment building that she was sleeping with long time friend, Ronald Weasley, Minister of Magic's youngest son and the other member of the Golden Trio. We have no news on how Potter and Weasley are taking this latest blow. (more on pg. 3)_

Hermione flipped to the page and scanned over the rest of the article. She only came up with more rubbish on how she and Draco had been shacking up in the St. Mungos examining rooms. Hermione couldn't believe it. Skeeter had done it again, this time going below the belt. She finally brought herself to look up into the flaming eyes of her best friends. She held up the paper.

"You don't believe this, do you?" The two just glared at her. Harry pointed to the picture.

"There's a picture, Hermione! A bloody picture that explains everything! Hell, Skeeter didn't have to write an article at all!" Hermione stood up.

"It's not what it looks like!" She tried to explain. Ron finally spoke, his voice shaking with anger.

"Not what it looks like! Malfoy has you up against a freaking wall, you're gasping like a bloody woman in labor and he's pressing himself against you and you're not doing a single thing! What the hell is that!" Hermione could feel the tears in her eyes.

"Ron, you don't understand," she whispered. He shook his head, disbelief and pain clouding his eyes.

"What's not to understand, Hermione? Tell me what's been going on." She shook her head.

"I can't..." Ron let out a sharp laugh.

"You really are a slut aren't you." With that he left the kitchen. Hermione turned to Harry, tears streaming down her face.

"Harry," she pleaded. Harry shook his head.

"I thought you knew better Hermione." He too, left the kitchen, leaving her to break down, sobbing on the floor.

* * *

"Ms. Granger." 

"Yes, Jane."

"Mr. Malfoy's here to see you." Hermione looked up.

"Send him in." Jane disappeared and Draco appeared moments later, pale.

"I'm guessing you saw the paper," she muttered. He took in her desheveled look and the tear stains.

"I'm guessing Potter and Weasley didn't take it very well." Hermione flinched at the sarcasm in his voice. She wiped her eyes, suddenly remembering the reason why he was here. She stood up, collected his files and led him to a room. She turned around to face him.

"Look, in a few moments, I'm going to leave you here. You're going to be in a lot of pain. I can't explain to you the pain you're going to be in... The room will fill up with a gas and you're going to start to hallucinate. It's part of the process." Hermione, not waiting for a reply, took out her wand and began to wave it around, muttering under her breath. Suddenly the room became padded. Draco frowned.

"What's that for?" Hermione turned to him, fear in her eyes.

"The hallucinations." She then started to move to the door. Draco tried to follow her.

"Wait, Hermione!" She closed the door in his face, closing her eyes as he banged on the door, demanding to be let out. Suddenly silence. Hermione knew what that meant. It was starting. She could hear him moaning and she pulled away from the door.

"Ms. Granger?" She whirled around to see five people staring back at her. One portly old man, carrying some official papers, one young lady, who was glaring at Hermione and Mad-Eye Moody, Harry and Ron. She stared at them.

"What's going on?" The man stepped forward to speak.

"The Ministry's been informed that you are the Healer of a certian Mr. Draco Malfoy." Hermione's eyes traveled instantly to Ron and Harry. They ignored her. She turned back to the man.

"And who may I ask are you?" The man stood up straighter.

"Thomas Conway. I handle all business dealing with deatheaters and certian trials." Hermione crossed her arms.

"What makes you think that I know anything?" Conway sighed.

"Ms. Granger. We all know that you know more than you let on. We also know that you know about Malfoy's position with the Ministry. This isn't a pretty picture, Ms. Granger." Hermione glared at the man.

"Well then you must also know that I am bound by the Healer-patient contract. I'm not permitted to tell you anything." Conway turned to the woman next to him, holding out his hand. He was handed a paper in which he passed to Hermione.

"Well, you see. I have permission, by the Minister himself to have as much information as possible on Malfoy." Suddenly screaming sounded from the door. Hermione closed her eyes, trying to ignore the crys for mercy. Everyone else however seemed worried.

"What's that?" the woman asked. Moody spoke up.

"Malfoy. He's in pain." Hermione was disgusted by the way he smiled when he said that. Conway turned to Hermione.

"What are you doing to him?" Hermione straightened up.

"I'm treating my patient." was her curt reply. The man sighed and motioned for Harry and Ron.

"Potter, Weasley, please escort Ms. Granger to her office. We have several things to go over, including her career." Hermione's eyes widened as Harry and Ron stepped forward. She glared at them.

"I know my own way to my room, thank you." She led the way, trying to figure out how to get herself out of the perdicament she was in. Entering the room she sat down at her desk. The man sat at one seat and Moody sat at another. The rest remained standing.

"Look, if you came here to go on about what you saw in that crap some people call a paper, then you're wasting your time." Conway coughed, averting his eyes to the papers in his lap.

"That is one of the reasons we came." Hermione smiled disbelievingly.

"You think I sleep with my patients." She stood up, glaring at all of them. "Let's get something straight, I don't sleep with _any_ of my patients, least of all Draco Malfoy. Besides, if I did Moody," she said, turning her gaze on the man. "You'd have a lot of smiling Aurors." Ron and Harry's eyes bulged at the innuendo. Moody couldn't help but smile at the girl's brass. The woman scribbled down some more. Hermione hated that girl. Conway looked surprised.

"Ms. Granger. I would seriously consider holding your tongue. You are in a very perilous situation. Now! Let's get back to the reason we came here." Hermione sat back down, her eyes glued on the redhead glaring back at her. When the man seemed satisfied he continued.

"Now... where is Malfoy's file?" Hermione shook her head, tearing her eyes from Ron.

"This isn't moral."

"Dammit Hermione, just give it to him." Hermione turned to Harry.

"How could you!"

"Ms. Granger!" She turned to Conway.

"What?" He held out his hand. She shook her head.

"No." The man gave one last try.

"If you don't hand over the files, you will lose your job." Hermione froze, her eyes tearing up. She looked down at her desk and found the file. With trembling hands she handed it over. The man looked if over, stopping at the latest additions. He frowned.

"What's the Caronas Curse?" Hermione closed her eyes, a lone tear breaking free, running a path down her cheek.

"Malfoy's dying..." She heard the woman gasp and more frantic scribbling. When she opened her eyes she looked over to Ron and Harry. Shock covered there features. She took a deep breath.

"I'm the only Healer who can help him..." Moody spoke up.

"How do you know that?" She wiped her eyes.

"Two years ago a little girl came in. Typical deatheater attack. For months I tried to help her... but she died. Since then I've lost twenty seven patients to that curse." She pointed to Conway. "I'm sure Mr. Conway has heard of me..." Harry couln't help it.

"What did you do?" Hermione looked around, her breathing labored. Suddenly her wand started glowing. She gulped.

"I've got to go." She rushed out the door, followed by Ron and Harry. She ran down the corridor stopping at the examining room. Opening the door, Hermione gasped and ran over to him. He was on the ground, convulsing violently.

"Draco, wake up," she whispered. He looked up at her, eyes filled with fear.

"I thought I was going to die..." She touched his face, tears flowing freely.

"For a minute so did I..."

A/N: I loved/hated this chapter.

Reader of Canon FF: For at least three guesses, 3 points!

ronandmion4ever: I'm crazy all the time! Neville and Hermione! HAHAHAHAHAHA! 1 point!

Wesker888: I just cant pull myself to do it right now. I'm sorry.

Quidditchplayersdoitbest: 10 points!!!!

KansasMac: 10 points!

Coconut Girl: 10 points!

Sorry, mum's pissed, have to go!


	6. Breaking Apart

**Disclaimer: I'm trying something different.**

Hermione stood there over Draco's sleeping form. She had given him some dreamless sleeping potion and was now taking notes on his progress. He had been moved immediatly after she had got to him, two junior Healers were dealing with Conway. Hermione would occasionally look up from her work, observing the blonde with worry. He looked peaceful, though he wasn't smiling. She stopped, her mind racing back to the conversation in her office. She frowned and touched Draco's hand.

"I'm so sorry..." She held his hand, closing her eyes as the tears came again. She jolted slightly when someone knocked at the door. She kept her eyes on Draco.

"Come in," she called. She heard the door open and two pairs of feet walk in. She knew who it was immediatly. "If you two have come here to question me for more information on Draco's condition then your making a very bad mistake."

"Draco?" She heard Ron whisper. She finally turned around.

"Haven't you two done enough?" Harry stepped forward.

"Hermione, look-"

"No! You look!" She pointed to Draco. "Look at him! He's weak! He's unarmed! Are you two so willing to risk everything that has been our friendship just to put him on trial! He's not the man you think he is!"

"He's a deatheater!" Ron countered. She glared at him.

"He's more like you than you think..." she whispered. Ron advanced menacingly.

"Don't you _ever_ compare me to him. _Ever_."

"Hermione?" She whirled around to see Draco reaching out, trying to find something familiar. She took his hand.

"I'm right here." He smirked suddenly.

"Is that Weasley I hear? Potter?" Hermione turned slightly to face them.

"Yeah... there here?" Draco let out a laugh.

"What's it like?" Both men frowned.

"What's what like?" Harry asked carefully, glaring at the man. Draco turned his head to see them.

"To know that your best friend's helping out your worst enemy." Harry didn't answer his eyes traveling back to Hermione. She shifted uncomfortably then turned back to the blonde.

"I'll be just outside. If you need anything, I'll be here." She leaned in and to everyones surprise kissed him on the forehead. She then turned and walked to the door, opening it and waiting for Ron and Harry to exit with her. Once in the hall, she turned to them, wait shifted to one foot. "Look, I'm doing what I feel is right... If you two don't like that fine." Harry looked over to Ron then over to Hermione. They had both seen things that had gotten to them. Mainly the attitude Hermione had towards Malfoy.

"Hermione... We said some things..." Hermione held up her hand, stopping him. She then pulled her arms around herself, as if sheltering her from the wind.

"Harry... I think the best thing for us all is if you two just leave me alone for awhile. I have enough to think about... and I don't need you two to complicate things." Ron stepped forward.

"Hermione." She backed up, turning to Draco's room.

"Just go." She then disappeared into the room, leaving Harry and Ron feeling worse.

* * *

"What are you thinking about?" Hermione asked, taking in Draco's pensive expression. He turned to look at her, reguarding her for a minute. 

"Her... I'm thinking about her..." Hermione sat up from the chair she was in.

"What's her name?" He smiled.

"Tori... it's Torince actually, but I call her Tori." Hermione smiled slightly.

"What's she like?" Draco propped himself up, eyes turning back to the window.

"She's a little like you. Smart, mothering, beautiful..." Hermione blushed at the latter. Draco calling her beautiful wasn't something she was expecting. He turned to her, smirking.

"She's not as forward as you are... not as aggressive."

"I'm not aggressive." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Oh, please. I've seen you and Weasley fight more than enough times to know how aggressive you are... Tori's more gentle. More innocent..." Hermione frowned.

"A complete opposite of you." Draco gave a sharp laugh.

"Yeah exactly. I'm evil and extremly hostile while she's the innocent one."

"That's not what I meant, Draco."

"I know what you meant," he snapped. Hermione's jaw clenched together. Knowing that she wouldn't continue he did.

"Haven't seen her in at least three weeks."

"You don't see each other often." He shook his head.

"Not since..." he drifted off, leaving the rest dangling. Hermione stood up and crossed the room.

"I'll do what I can..." He looked down at their clasped hands.

"I'm still going to die..."

* * *

"What are we doing here anyway?" asked a cloaked figure in a deep voice. Another figure turned to him. 

"We're waiting." A woman. The man groaned.

"We've been waiting for hours." Someone shushed him, pointing to the door. It opened and in walked another cloaked figure, two others following. The figure stopped in front of the crowd and waited until the hum died down.

"Good, now. What's the report?" Another figure stepped forward.

"Parkinson, sir." the man stated. The leader nodded and the man continued. "Draco's been spotted again, sir. He was leaving St. Mungos."

"Do you know where he was headed?" The man started to tremble for some reason.

"Draco knew we were on to him. Lost us in Muggle London." The man screamed in pain, the curse so sudden the rest of the crowd jumped.

"I don't want excuses," drawled the leader. "I want to know what my son is up to." On other figure stepped forward.

"There is a way, sir."

"Well."

"The Mudblood. She could help." Behind the mask, Lucius smiled.

"Good."

* * *

"Hermione?" 

"Ginny."

"Yeah. Over here." Hermione walked over to her fireplace and found Ginny's head. She kneeled down.

"Hey. What's wrong?"

"I was going to ask you the same question. Oh Hermione! You must feel horrible. Harry and Ron just told be what happened! After which I cursed the both of them. Oh Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed, sympathy radiating off of her. Hermione shrugged.

"I'm fine now... I just don't want to deal with those two right now."

"With good cause! I can't believe they would do that to you!"

"I'm fine really," she insisted. The redhead looked doubtful but quickly changed the subject.

"Soo... Draco Malfoy?" She said it in such a way that Hermione had a strange feeling that she was asking about the article.

"No! I am not sleeping with him! Draco is my patient and nothing more."

"Draco?" Ginny asked, eyebrows raised. Hermione let out a fustrated sigh.

"He's not the same guy we knew at Hogwarts, Ginny. He's changed."

"Really. How?" Hermione shook her head.

"I can't tell you." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on _Hermione_. You can't hold all of that information about that particular guy in forever. You have to tell someone, something." Hermione looked doubtful.

"I don't know."

"I promise I won't tell anyone. Hold on a tick." Ginny's head disappeared for a moment then reappeared.

"What did you do?" Hermione asked. Ginny smiled.

"Locked the door and put on a silencing charm. Now spill." Hermione sighed.

"Fine... I'll tell you something... Malfoy's married."

"WHAT?" Hermione glared at her.

"Keep it down." she sighed. "He's married to a muggle." Ginny gasped.

"Really!" Hermione nodded.

"You need to keep it quiet, Gin. Draco doesn't want people to know." Ginny nodded, seeing Hermione's expression. She was quiet for a moment, before talking again.

"You should be careful, Hermione. Malfoy might not be a deatheater anymore, but I know Malfoy senior isn't going to like it once he finds out that his only son and heir is seeking the help of a muggleborn." Hermione sighed.

"I know. That's what scared me the most when I saw the paper." Ginny frowned.

"Be careful." Hermione offered her friend a smile.

"I'll be fine..."

A/N: I must admit, the past two chappies were from the mind of coconut girl! Thanks for the inspiration.

ronandmion4ever: Don't worry! Hermione's gonna get through ok!

Reader of Canon FF: I'm back BABY! YEEEEEHAAAW! Sorry, I'm just very excited!

Wesker888: Don't worry. Things are about to heat up for Hermione.

Coconut Girl: Harry does know that Skeeter isn't reliable. A picture, however, does say a thousand words. Hermione was caught with Draco! It's hard to explain that position.

Quidditchplayersdoitbest: I love cliffies also.

Sorry. I was having some technical difficulties. The responses ar all weird.

Chapter Tease:

_...He pinned her against the wall, his lips searing hers. He plunged his tongue into her mouth, causing her to moan. He marveled in the way her body felt against his. He hated her. Hated her for being what she was. For making him feel the way he did when he was around her. His hands dove under her shirt, running up and down her back, taking in every part of her greedily. He moved to her neck, biting down hard on her soft skin. She pulled away, gasping._

_"Draco!" He growled at her, pressing himself firmly against her, asserting the dominance he felt. His lips moved up and down her luscious flesh, his hands taking in every curve and dip. He hated it. Everything. The loathing he felt for her suffocated him. He began to unbutton her shirt, his lips once again burning hers in a battle he knew he would win. She struggled against him, trying to pull away. He knew she was losing. She would always lose. Finally she gave in, letting him pick her up, her legs wrapping around his slim waist. He carried her to the bed, laying her down. He felt powerful. Strength rippling through his muscles as he kissed her. Their breathing became labored as they struggled to maintain some sense of reality. Soon all that could be heard was the rustling of bedsheets and the soft sound of clothing as they were shed haphazardly. Draco knew in that moment he loved her. As he held her body close to his, he loved her. He loved the way he hated her and he hated the way he loved her. It was a vicious cycle that he wouldn't trade for anything. As they reached a climax, the dominance broke out and he claimed what was his. He wouldn't worry about tomorrow. Tomorrow would figure itself out..._


	7. Draco's Secret

**Disclaimer: I am completely faithful to the ships I start out with! **

Draco hurried up the stairs into the shelter of the screened porch. It had started raining ever since he had lost those two idiots in London.

_Who did Lucius think he was? Sending morons out to watch him,_ he thought angrily, looking out into the storm.

Lucius had obviously underestimated his son. Draco was slightly disappointed. He had expected more that just an escort since the Skeeter article. But then again, his father was known for doing the unexpected sometimes. Draco finally turned away from the hostile elements to that damned white door. He had hated the color, prefering the black one of his manor. But hey, what was he to say. He had chosen the place for one specific reason. Location. Not for color. Knocking on the door, it immediatly opened revealing a scared looking girl on the other side. She was no more that nineteen, wearing a wrinkled blouse and some dirt-stained pants. She had long brown hair and bright green eyes. Something Draco had immediatly hated about her. She was beautiful to say the least. Her china doll features were accented by her pale compextion.

Draco pushed past her, ignoring her greeting and silly questions. The house was silent, testing his patience with it's erie shadows as the rain pounded into the glass.

"Draco?" He turned to face her, looking her over with little interest. He again walked past her, up the stairs and into the bedroom, looking around for any signs of disturbance. All he found was an unmade bed and a dresser lacking of certian feminine products. The house was barren, carrying only the neccesaries and void of all the luxuries Draco knew. The girl appeared at the door, her pale face expressing extreme worry and distress.

"Draco?" she said again, trying to gain the attention of the only contact she had. Still he ignored her, feigning ignorance as he brushed past her, taking the stairs two at a time, scanning the rooms for agitation. For any sign that someone else had been here. She appeared again, keeping a respected distance. She fidgited as he searched, looking for the right words, yet coming up with the same calling.

"Draco," she called, her voice begging for recognition. Finally he turned, his eyes laden with cold indifference.

"What?" he asked impatiently. She paused, the intensity of his voice stunning her into a painful silence. Rolling his eyes he walked away, his path to the kitchen clear due to the lack of obstacles in the current living room. She followed him in silence. When she finally regained the voice she hardly used, she spoke with increasing uncertianty.

"Where have you been?" He turned to her, observing her with the little respect he had for her.

"That's not your concern," he stated, his eyes fixed on the rocking trees outside. She frowned.

"It's been almost a month. I missed you." His heart almost constricted with guilt. _Almost._ He rolled his eyes, exiting the empty kitchen and reentering the living room.

"Oh please, I don't want to hear it from you again." The girl frowned, trailing him out.

"Draco."

"_What?_" he asked, his piercing grey eyes boring into her green scared ones. She avoided his gaze, suddenly at a loss of words. Draco looked her over, his eyes giving away nothing. When she said nothing he approached her, his tall, intimidating frame towering over her.

"Do you have something to say, Tori?" he asked coldly. She wouldn't look up at him. Looking up at the ceiling for devine intervention.

"Look at me." She shifted slightly, wringing her hands nervously. Draco sighed. "Tori, look at me." She looked up, chewing on her lip.

"I'm... Draco, I'm..."

"Spit it out!" he snapped, his patience wearing thin. She looked down at her hands.

"I'm... I'm pregnant." Draco felt as if Hermione had hit him again. He stared at Tori for a minute then turned and walked up the stairs. Tori ran after him, her eyes filling up with unshed tears.

"Draco!" The door slammed in her face, leaving her facing an ugly white door. She gulped and knocked on the door. "Draco please!" She heard a crash behind the door and her hands started to shake. Taking a deep breath she knocked again. The door was yanked open and revealed a shaky Draco. He was sweating perfusely and was paler than usual.

"Say something..." she mumured, taking in his desheveled appearance. His breathing was labored as he glared at her. His eyes traveled to her stomach. It hadn't changed much since the last time. Tori reached out to touch his arm but he pulled away.

"Draco..." she whispered, her eyes pleading with him.

"You're pregnant..." She nodded, trying to get an expression out of him. Nothing came. He was a closed book. He always would be. He moved out of the way and let her in, his grey eyes flashing with the lightning in the storm. She hesitated then stepped closer to him.

"Draco say something, please..." He grabbed her throat, pulling her closer, their breath mingled in front of their faces and their eyes clashed, one with fear and one with pure hatred. He pinned her against the wall, his lips searing hers. He plunged his tongue into her mouth, causing her to moan. He marveled in the way her body felt against his. He hated her. Hated her for being what she was. For making him feel the way he did when he was around her. His hands dove under her shirt, running up and down her back, taking in every part of her greedily. He moved to her neck, biting down hard on her soft skin. She pulled away, gasping.

"Draco!" He growled at her, pressing himself firmly against her, asserting the dominance he felt. His lips moved up and down her luscious flesh, his hands taking in every curve and dip. He hated it. Everything. The loathing he felt for her suffocated him. He began to unbutton her shirt, his lips once again burning hers in a battle he knew he would win. She struggled against him, trying to pull away. He knew she was losing. She would always lose. Finally she gave in, letting him pick her up, her legs wrapping around his slim waist. He carried her to the bed, laying her down. He felt powerful. Strength rippling through his muscles as he kissed her. Their breathing became labored as they struggled to maintain some sense of reality. Soon all that could be heard was the rustling of bedsheets and the soft sound of clothing as they were shed haphazardly. Draco knew in that moment he loved her. As he held her body close to his, he loved her. He loved the way he hated her and he hated the way he loved her. It was a vicious cycle that he wouldn't trade for anything. As they reached a climax, the dominance broke out and he claimed what was his. He wouldn't worry about tomorrow. Tomorrow would figure itself out...

* * *

Hermione watched the storm, her eyes lighting up when flashes cracked through the sky. She pulled the blanket more tightly around her. She ignored the fluttering of wet wings as they entered they entered the window. Harry and Ron had been trying to contact her eversince she had expelled them from St. Mungos. She held onto her glass of steaming tea as she turned to face the two owls. Hermione sighed and walked over to the storm beaten birds. She stroked them gently. 

"You poor things... They really want to talk to me don't they." Pig squawked. Hedwig fluttered her wings, glaring at the little nusance next to her. Hermione walked into the kitchen and took out some treats she kept just in case. Setting them on the counter. She watched in silence as the two birds eat.

"What am I going to do?" She had brought down her guard when dealing with Draco, then she allowed herself to get caught up in a dream she knew she couldn't live up to. Now she had thrown all morals out of the window by allowing the Ministry all access to Draco's file. Luckily they didn't know about Torince...

* * *

Tori woke the next morning to a vacant space. She looked out the window, the violent elements still battling, clashing with the grey sky. The trees around were waving helplessly as the storm continued its onslaught on the land. She pulled the blankets more closely around her as she glanced around the empty room. 

"Draco?" Silence. She reached out and grabbed her robe. Pulling it on she searched for him.

"Draco?" she called, entering the hall. She hurried down the stairs, looking around the living room.

"Draco!" she called again.

"What!" He yelled, exiting the kitchen. She froze. He was still here.

"I... I thought you had left." The blonde rolled his eyes at the girl and began to collect his cloak.

"I was." She frowned.

"So you're just leaving..."

"Yes," he said bleakly.

"Where are you going?"

"That's not your business." She grabbed his arm.

"It's never my business isn't it. You just come over here to have a shag and then disappear." His wand was in her face immediatly.

"Don't start with me. I don't have the time, nor the patience to deal with you." She backed up cautiously, her eye trained on Draco's hand.

"What are you going to do? Curse my like your father did?" Draco's eyes were as cold as the storm raging outside.

"My father was merciful. You keep it up and I'll show you how a real deatheater deals with a muggle." With that he started for the door.

"You can't keep doing this..."

"I'll do what I want."

"What? Treat me like the dirt I know you think I am!" He whirled around, his hand curling around her neck threateningly.

"Don't test me, Tori. You know perfectly well what I'm capable of." She glared at him until he released her. She raised a hand to her throat, eyes on the ground.

"Why are you keeping me here?" Again, Draco's answer revealed nothing.

"I have my reasons."

"Your father thinks I'm dirt." What came next cut right into her heart.

"You're lower than dirt." She looked up at him through pain filled eyes.

"Yet you married me..." Draco turned to leave, emotion void on his pale features.

"That was my mistake, not yours." She grabbed his arm again, turning him around to face her. She cupped his face in her hands.

"Do you love me?" She felt his muscles stiffen. His peircing grey eyes looking into her soul. Seeing everything. His eyes dropped to her lips and then he pulled her close, burning her with his kiss. Their lips moved against each other fiercly, in a fight Draco was winning.

Draco mind was completely confused. Every part of his being was telling him to hate her. To curse her. Kill her. Yet the lust he felt. The desire her touch brought crawling into his body stopped him. His whole life he had been trained into the knowledge that muggles were vile. That they deserved to die. He still thought that. Yet this one particular muggle was doing things to him that not even a pure blooded girl could do. He wanted Tori. He wanted everything yet nothing. He hated her for that. He hated himself.

He had her against the wall again, obviously his favorite position. He could feel her losing her breath, struggling to remain sane as he continued his attack on her mouth. His muscles rippled with desire as she moaned, begging him for more.

This was wrong. He need to get out of there. Yet he needed to stay. He _had_ to stay. There was something in him, somewhere close to where his heart should be, was telling him to stay with her. But he knew it couldn't be possible. He would have to go. And fast.

With trembling hands, he touched her stomach, causing her to jump. Draco pulled away from her, leaving only a fraction of space between their lips. Her eyes remained closed as their ragged breaths mingled.

"I'll be back..." he breathed, his lips carressing hers gently. She sucked in some air, finally opening her eyes. She nodded silently, sensing his urgent need to disappear. He couldn't help but give her one last lingering kiss, then he disapparated.

A/N: I know sooooo many of you who were freaking out over this whole chapter! It was sooo funny! You were all, OMG! OMG! Hermione's shagging Draco! NONONONONNONONONO! It was hilarious! I've got a banner for this story. Go to my profile and click the second link. It should be there! Chek it out!

ronandmion4ever: Don't worry. I have a psychotic cousin also! You'll make it! Hold strong! Yeah, I couldn't have Ron and Harry upset the whole time. I was kind of debating on wheather to have Ron appear in this chappie while Hermione's chatting to herself but I opted against it. It would ruin the romance if I did anything this soon. PS: (I'm sure Neville is a wonderful kisser also, just not as good as that sexy bastard Draco!)

Reader of Canon FF: If it was Hermione, I would probably just shoot someone. I wouldn't read anymore of it if It was. I wouldn't write anymore if it was. Thank God It aint!

Coconut Girl: Yes, well, hugs and being plastered against the wall by a worst enemy are completely different things. BTW, last pm was hilarious!

Wesker888: I personally liked writing this chapter. Mainly because of all the reviews about people freaking out over the chap tease!

Quatto: Luckily, you don't have to think about what you would do if it was Hermione.

Avanell: No more need to freak out!

**I totally loved writing this chappie. Everyone's all anxious to read it! I also liked the relationship Draco has with Tori. It's the typical draco thing to do. Even if he does love her. Draco's just an idiot when it comes to feelings. He's been trained to hide emotions. Sharing them with a muggle is the last thing he wants to do!**

**Chapter Tease:**

_"Hermione, please!"_

_"No! I have to do this..." she yelled back. Hermione could feel the tears running down her face. She bit her lip then hugged him, ignoring his sligh jerk to be free. They held each other for a moment then she pulled away, looking up at him._

_"Tell Harry good bye," she whispered as she headed for the door. He stood there watching her leave._

_"What about me? Don't I get a good bye?" Ron asked sadly. She turned to face him, words evading her. They just stared at each other then Hermione turned, shaking her head as she opened the door._

_"Don't come after me..."_


	8. A Heart's Last Cry

Hermione watched in disgust as the officials gazed silently upon the latest additions to Draco's file. They had been sitting in her office for what seemed like forever and frankly, Hermione was getting sick of it. They had no right to be going through those things. Finally the offical looked up, straightening his glasses and giving a fake cough. Hermione glared at them.

"Well, see anything you like?" The official looked slightly surprised then regained his composure.

"I... well, when was the last time Mr. Malfoy came in?"

"Two day's ago. I told you. I haven't seen him since he was released," Hermione said, tired of the questions.

"When does he come in?"

"Right now." Everyone turned to see Draco's intimidating form leaning on the doorway. He was extremely pale and sweat was forming on his face. Hermione frowned. She could tell it was taking all his might not to fall right now. He didn't want the Ministry to know anything furthur about his condition than they already did. He was struggling and Hermione could see that he couldn't hold up for much longer. She stood, snatching the file from the man.

"Thank you for coming. I'll be sure to inform you on any new ocurrances, now if you'll excuse me." She showed them out the door, slamming it behind her once they were gone. Draco dropped into a chair, taking in deep breaths. Hermione kneeled down beside him, frowning.

"Why didn't you come yesterday?" she asked, watching him carefully. He smiled.

"I was busy..." She frowned.

"Draco, this isn't funny. Something could have happened to you and I wouldn't have been able to do something!"

"I'm a father..."

"You could have gone into a coma and... what?" Hermione paused, just realizing what he had said. He turned to her, his grey eyes piercing her brown ones.

"Tori's pregnant..." Silence reigned over the small office, Hermione completely at a loss of words. Draco was going to be a father... She could feel her heart rip. If Draco died, a child wouldn't have a father... Hermione closed her eyes, battling with herself. The events of the past few weeks running through her mind. In the past few weeks she had befriended an enemy, betrayed and probably ruined a very close friendship, demolished any chance of love between her and Ron, gone against every single moral in aiding the Ministry and now... she was about to jeprodize everything...

"Draco," she whispered.

"What?" was the faint reply. She looked up at him, tears forming in her eyes.

"We have to leave..." He frowned.

"What?" She stood, crossing to her desk, grabbing her bag and stuffing Draco's file in it. She started packing several objects in it as she spoke, wiping angry tears away.

"I'm going to save you..." Draco's face dawned with realization and the enormity of the risk Hermione was taking surrounded him. He stood.

"Hermione no! You can't do this!" She whirled around, angry.

"This isn't your choice anymore! It's mine!" He tried to reason with her.

"Think about your job... your career!" She continued to pack, tears cascading down her cheeks.

"I've lost too many patients to that curse... I've seen to many families destroyed." She turned to face him. "I'm not going to let that happen again." She grabbed her bag and started for the door, taking his hand as well. He stopped her, a new thought entering his mind.

"What about Weasley and Potter?" She froze as reality struck her in the gut. She turned to him, biting her lip.

"Wait here."

* * *

"Harry! Ron!" 

"Hermione?" She whirled around to see Ron standing there. She gulped, knowing that a fight would come.

"Where's Harry?"

"He's working, why? What's wrong?" he asked, taking in her distraught expression. She looked up at him, her mind made up.

"I'm leaving..." Ron was about to ask what it meant, then he shut his mouth. Hermione could see it in his eyes. He knew. He shook his head.

"Hermione no... Hermione-"

"I'm going Ron. There's nothing you can do to stop that." She could see the pain in his eyes as he tried to plea with her.

"You can't do this. This is Malfoy we're talking about. Is he worth all of this?" She could feel the tears coming again.

"Draco's not the man you think he is!"

"You always tell me that 'Mione, but you never back it up! What has he done that you're willing to do this?!" She shook her head.

"I have to go..."

"Hermione, please!"

"No! I have to do this..." she yelled back. Hermione could feel the tears running down her face. She bit her lip then hugged him, ignoring his sligh jerk to be free. They held each other for a moment then she pulled away, looking up at him.

"Tell Harry good bye," she whispered as she headed for the door. He stood there watching her leave.

"What about me? Don't I get a good bye?" Ron asked sadly. She turned to face him, words evading her. They just stared at each other then Hermione turned, shaking her head as she opened the door.

"Don't come after me..."

"Hermione..." he begged. She closed her eyes, trying to drown out the sound of his voice. It was only met with the ripping of her heart as he grabbed her, pulling her to him. Their lips almost met when she stopped him, both frozen in the embrace.

"Don't," she murmured, ignoring the feeling of being in his arms. "Please don't..." He looked into her eyes, and to her dismay, she saw pain. The pain she was causing him.

"Hermione," he pleaded, holding onto her. She closed her eyes, shaking her head.

"No..." she whispered, pulling herself out of his grip. She walked over to the door and turned around, gazing sadly at him. He just stood there, helpless. She turned back to the door.

"Don't come after me, Ron... Please don't..."

A/N: I know it's really short, but I promise you I'll try to do a long one next time. I'm just a little busy and thanks to coconut girl, I had just enough time to give you all a little chapter.

ronandmion4ever: Yes, well, Draco wouldn't be draco if he wasn't mean to someone. We all know he loves her anyway.

Wesker888: With all those heart attacks you claim I've been giving you, I'm surprised you haven't just keeled over. I'll thank God for your very long life and very gracious come backs. Let's just hope He graces me with a nother reveiw from you.

Quidditchplayersdoitbest: Thank you! I try my best!

Coconut Girl: Here you go. As for the Tori having more balls, I'm not exactly sure about that. I mean, facing deatheaters like Gabrielle did isn't the same as standing up to Draco Malfoy. He's like the ultimate deatheater. I'd be pissing in my pants if I had to stand up to him, knowing that he could do worse things to me than just kill me. He's a very scary character. Plus, she's younger than him, a muggle, scared as hell, and isolated from everyone. He's the only contact she has besides the men he sends over to give her the neccesities. She scared of him. She's seen what he's capable of and knows he wouldn't think twice about cursing her. She's not wimpy, just extremley smart.

**No Chapter Tease. I'm not exactly sure what I'm going to do for the next chapter.**


	9. Look at Me

**Disclaimer: Just read it!**

Tori closed the door, shuddering as the house was finally emptied of those men. Draco's men.

He must have sent them after he left, she thought walking out of the empty foyer and up to the bedroom. The sheets had not been made since Draco's early departure and she could still smell whisps of his cologne on the pillows. She sighed. Draco would always remain a mystery to her. She sat on the bed, pulling the sheets tightly around her as she stared out the window. It hadn't stopped raining. Her mind traveled to when she and Draco had first met. He hadn't known then...

-------------------

_Tori ignored the looks she got from the men as she entered the pub, waiting for her brother. He was late, again. She sat at the bar and ordered a butterbeer, trying to concentrate on what her brother had told her. _

"Just try to act natural. Like you belong there."

She snorted. Belonged. She was a muggle in a room full of drunk wizards who would do anything for a good shag. Why she had let her brother pick the place, she still didn't know. But the pub did have one positive. The sexy blonde sitting at the other end of the bar. He had looked her up once or twice, purposely ignoring the loud banter of the witches close by. He looked out of place. His pointed features and neat hair clashing with the dark ambiance of the tavern. His long pale fingers was wrapped around a bottle of amberish liquid, which her brother identified as firewhiskey. Well, what ever it was, the blonde was downing it fast without a flinch. He had been there longer than she did and looked more sober than a new born baby. Tori was interested. He was handsome no doubt. He stood, taking his bottle with him and to her surprise sat down next to her, signalling the bartender.

"Get the girl a shot." He sounded used to giving orders, she observed. She was slightly peeved at the girl reference. She had just turned nineteen. He didn't look that old himself. Early twenties at most.

He turned to her, his shocking grey eyes surprising her.

"What's your name?" She sat straighter, remembering what her brother had said. She needed to act natural, whatever that meant in the wizarding world.

"Torince." Came her short reply. The man smirked. He looked her up and down, his eyes brightening with approval.

"Nice to meet you." She shifted uncomfortably. Sure she had gotten looks while she was in school, but the way this man was staring at her was extremely unnerving. It was as if he could see right through her. Burn her. He had that air of superiority around him that caused her to hesitate. She would have to watch her step around her. This man she was dealing with looked like he knew what he wanted and got it.

"Same," she responded, taking a sip of her drink.

"You're not from around here are you?" She turned to him.

"What makes you think that?" she asked. His smirk grew, never reaching his eyes.

"I know these things..." She gave him a confused look, but decided not to speak. He continued.

"What's a girl like you doing in a place like this? You stand out." She smiled.

"I could say the same about you." The man didn't return the smile. He had stiffened up, distracted something at the door. Tori turned slightly, sighting the reason for his sudden state. Entering through the door were two men. One with fiery red hair and the other with jet black hair. Both were in black, like the man beside her. The blonde, however, didn't seem to like their pressence, his eyes focused on them intensely. Tori frowned.

"Friends of yours?" The man shook his head.

"More like unwanted aquaintences." Unfortuatley for the blonde, the two spotted him and started over. The raven head spoke first.

"You're not supposed to be here, Malfoy." The man, Malfoy, stood, his tall frame passing the speaker. He wasn't as tall as the redhead though.

"Since when, Potter?" The redhead stepped forward.

"Since two days ago. Deatheaters aren't allowed around these areas, in case you didn't know." Malfoy sneered, stepping up to the redhead.

"I'd watch my step. Your little mudblood girlfriend isn't as protected as you think. She could have an accident." With that he gathered his cloak and moved to leave. As he left, he handed a piece of paper to Tori. Then he disappeared.

---------------------------

Tori chuckled cynically. She should have known then that Draco was trouble. But she went against her better judgement and met him again. Tori remembered when he finally realized she was a muggle... She closed her eyes, the painful memory coming all to clear. It had started out as an innocent comment...

-------------

_"Draco," she moaned, pushing him off of her. He ignored her, diving back for her exposed neck. His hands explored her body, greedily taking in every curve and dip. He started to unbutton her shirt, pulling it off quickly and starting on her pants. She groaned, his teeth sinking into her skin. The room became stifilingly hot, the passion growing as Tori started loosing track of reality. That is, until her bra strap snapped open. She gasped, only to be recieved by a gurtal sound at the back of Draco's throat. She wiggled slightly, finally pulling away from him._

_"Draco, stop," she whispered, pulling herself from under him. She fumbled with her bra, her hands trembling nervously. She moved to the end of the bed, extremely uncomfortable. Draco groaned. This was the fourth time she had done this since they had started dating. It was starting to piss him off. Draco wasn't used to this type of behavior, seeing as in school he usually got a girl to do what he wanted. Tori was starting to become a problem._

_"Dammit, Tori. What the hell is it now?" She rubbed her arm nervously, avoiding eye contact._

_"This isn't me, Draco... I'm not that type of girl." Draco grabbed his shirt, rolling his eyes impatiently. He stood up._

_"Well, I'm not this type of guy, Tori. I'm not the one to let someone dictate what I can and cannot do." Tori frowned, standing up to face him._

_"Well, excuse me! It's not my fault my parents actually planted some morals into me." Draco couldn't help but smirk._

_"What? Your parents couldn't use a wand to help them in they're love lives that they had to tell you to wait?" Tori crossed her arms, shifting her weight to one foot._

_"Actually, my parent's didn't use wands." Draco was about to say something when he froze all of a sudden. He turned to face her, his stormy eyes intense._

_"What did you just say?" Tori rolled her eyes, snatching up her clothes she stormed out of the room._

_"I'm not talking to you, right now," she muttered. Draco's pale hand took a vice like hold on her arm. She flinched as she was whirled around, facing his furious eyes._

_"You're muggleborn?" She wrenched herself out of his fierce grasp, glaring at him._

_"No. I'm a muggle. My brother's the wizard." Draco just stared at her, his eyes glazing over. He stepped back, grabbing onto the doorpost._

_"A muggle..." came his faint voice. Tori observed him with slight fear. Why was he acting like that? _

_"Get out..." Tori jerked._

_"What?" she asked. He looked up at her, anger in his eyes._

_"Get out." Tori just stared at him. What happened next wood always be in her memory. He grabbed her by the arm and flung her down the hall._

_"Draco!" she screamed in horror as he continued his attack, grabbing her and dragging her down the stairs. He pulled her down the long dark corridors, ignoring her protests as she struggled to be free. His eyes were dancing with hatred as he flung her into the wall, glaring at her. She stared up at him, utter fear radiating in his eyes. He pulled out his wand. Her eyes widened. She screamed in pain as the curse was sent, no emotion showing through the icy surface. She lay there crumpled in the manor foyer. He grabbed her by the throat, lifting her off the ground so that she was level with him. Her feet kicked out weakly, her strength lost._

_"If I catch you anywhere in the wizarding world again, I will personally get rid of you." She clawed meekly at his grip on her neck, tears streaming down her face as she struggled to maintain conciousness._

_"Draco... Draco please..." came her faint voice. He stared at her for a moment then the enormity of what he had done hit him. He fell back, letting her go. She dropped to the ground, gasping franticly. She pressed herself against the wall, watching in terror as Draco stumbled back, eyes on her. He gazed on her for a minute then regained what little composure he could muster. It wasn't much. His breathing was labored as he turned away from her, pacing the room like a crazed animal. She just lay there, watching him carefully as she tried to grasp what had just happened. She closed her eyes, trying to catch her breath. _

_When she opened her eyes, she yelped. Draco had moved over to her, his tembling hand held out to help her up. She gazed up at him, absolute fear in her eyes. She didn't trust him anymore. Draco waited with the little patience he had and she finally took his hand. Standing up on shaky legs, she wouldn't look him in the eyes. She jerked away when his fingers caressed her cheek. _

_"Look at me," he commanded in that deceptively calm voice. Tori shook her head, tears pouring down her face._

_"Look at me," he gritted out. She looked up at him out of fear. His eyes gazed over her face with no emotion. He leaned in and kissed her trembling lips. She turned her head away, his lips connecting with her cheek. He smirked at her reaction._

_"You hate me don't you?" Tori remained silent. He turned and started for stairs._

_"You'll be staying here for the night."_

-------------------------------

That night had been the worst night of her life. She was so uncomfortable and in so much pain. Yet, she had allowed herself to go into the relationship deeper.

A knock at the door shocked her into reality. Getting up and wiping away the tears that had been shed. Walking down the stairs she went to the door. She opened it and gasped. The man on the other side smiled at her.

"Nice to finally meet my daughter in law."

A/N: I thought it would be nice for everyone to see how Draco allowed Tori into his life.

Reader of Canon FF: I guess we'll find out in the next chapter!

connieewing: Stay that way:-)

Coconut Girl: You wanted a little more background . Here you go! Tori used to be able to stand up to him, but that night ruined it all. As for making you cry, you know me to well.

Wesker888: Here's your update!

Chapter Tease:

_"Draco run!" Hermione screamed, struggling to be free. Draco started to run in the direction of the two when he saw a flash of light. He ducked and heard Hermione scream._

_"RON!" Draco turned to see the man fall to the ground. Hermione continued to struggle, tears pouring down her face. "NO!"_

**I know it's short, but any longert and it would give away everything!**


	10. Blood Traitors

**Disclaimer: There are certian things in life that I think about sometimes. Politics, religion, war and love. If people just leared to love each other... you know, starting off small, with loving your neighbor like God says we should, then would the world be a better place? Would we all still hate each other? Or would that inner desire for dominance overwhelm us and lead to our ultimate destruction...**

Hermione was fidgiting slightly as the man at the booth handed her a ticket. She stepped out of line and walked over to the bench where a disgusted, pale looking Draco was standing, tapping his foot impatiently. When she arrived to him he snatched his ticket.

"Let's go, these muggles are getting on my nerves." Hermione lead the way to the track.

"Well, you're just going to have to deal with it. We're getting on a train with these _muggles,_" she whispered, careful not to be to loud. Draco kept glancing behind him, his nerves on end.

"Tell me why were taking the train." Hermione sighed.

"Muggle transport is the one thing the Ministry doesn't have tabs on. They find out that you've used magic to transport and they'll be on you immediatly. They don't want you out of the country."

"And tell me why we're going out of the country."

"Because France doesn't have as strict of laws on magical uses with healing patients. I'll be able to help you easier over there. Besides, I need somewhere where I can think clearly to preform this correctly. St. Mungos isn't the best place if you don't want to be interupted." Draco nodded silently, walking beside her stiffly. She glanced up at him as she walked. She could tell he was nervous as hell, glancing every two steps over his shoulder. Hermione causally slid her hand into his, trying to comfort him. He tensed up momentarily then relaxed, glancing down at her. She looked up at him and gave him a small smile which, to her surprise, he returned. He was allowing her to give him some sense of security. It didn't last long.

"Well, well, well... look what the cat dragged in. Draco. I never thought I'd live to see the day when you held hands with a mudblood." Draco and Hermione turned to see Pansy Parkinson standing there, two other men at her side. Hermione guessed there were more lurking in the crowds on the platform. Draco's eyes revealed nothing, though his grip on Hermione's hand tightened tremendously, causing her to wince slightly.

"You might not live to see another day if you talk to me like that again, Parkinson," he spat. She smirked, nodding her head to Hermione.

"What's with the mudblood... I thought your taste was with that of a... _lower_ species," she said, motioning to the oblivious crowds surging around them. Hermione froze.

_Of course they knew about Tori... they were probably there..._ She remained silent. Draco however stepped forward, his menacing form causing the three annoyances to take a step back. His hand was in his cloak pocket, fingering his wand.

"What do you want, Parkinson?" Draco hissed, ignoring the curious stares he was getting from people as the passed by. Pansy glanced down to his hand, and held up her hand defensivily, pointing to the people around them.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you..." Draco took another step closer.

"I could drop the three of you and all the other idiots you brought with you before any one of those stupid muggles knew what happened and you know that," he growled. Pansy tried to regain her composure.

"I suggest you come quietly, Draco. We don't want to cause a scene." Draco gave her a look of revulsion.

"Who said I was coming with you anyway?"

"I did." They all turned to see Lucius Malfoy materialize out of the crowd. He was alone. Draco's face darkened dramaticlly, his total distain and disrespect of his father showing clearly.

"Lucius." His father shook his head in disappointment.

"I'm hurt, Draco. After all these years and you can't call me father anymore." Draco stepped to the left slightly, putting himself in front of Hermione.

"You know when you lost that respect." Lucius smiled, his eyes flitting to Hermione.

"_Yes..._ and I see you've lost total respect for your raising. First muggles and now... a _mudblood_." Draco just shrugged.

"Yes, well, that's not the only disappointment in this family..." Lucius marched up to his son, their stormy eyes level.

"Don't you talk to me that way, boy. You forget your place," he hissed. When Draco spoke, his voice was deceptively calm.

"Oh, don't worry, I haven't."

* * *

Harry was surprised to see Ron run in to the office. He had just finished his report and was about to leave when the redhead came bounding into the Auror Department. 

"Don't you have the day off?" he asked, watching as Ron struggled to gain his breath back.

"Hermione... Malfoy... leaving..." he gasped out. Harry frowned.

"What?" Ron looked up.

"Hermione's leaving with Malfoy. She's going to try to help him." Harry's eyes grew large.

"Do you know where they went?" Ron shook his head. They stood there for a minute.

"Harry!" The men turned to see Ginny running over.

"Have you heard?" she asked. Both were confused.

"About?" Ron asked. Ginny looked absolutely terrified.

"At King's Cross. An attack broke out. Right in front of muggles! They say there's at least ten casualties!" Ron frowned.

"Deatheaters?" Ginny nodded.

"Yeah. At least twenty of them-"

"ATTENTION EVERYONE!" They all turned to see Moody standing there. Aurors gathered around the man, listening to him as he spoke. "There's been an attack at Kings Cross. We'll be going there in a minute. All we know is that we have twelve dead muggles and one dead deatheater. The only ones we've identified for now is Draco Malfoy. Him and his father. There's one hostage. The hostage is a female, early twenties. That's all we know." Harry and Ron looked at each other.

"Hermione!"

* * *

"Get down!" Draco screamed to Hermione. She ducked just in time to evade the curse hurled at her. She was scared. It had started just a few minutes ago and already people were dead. There were many screaming people and the muggle authorities had shown up. Not much help. Two deatheaters were dealing with the confused and terrified police while the others were trying to apprehend Draco. Hermione stumbled and was grabbed by someone. She was held close in the vice like grip. 

"I wouldn't move if I was you," came the deep voice of her captor. Hermione's eyes widened and she struggled. That's when she saw them. Running down the platform were the Aurors. Ron and Harry in the lead. She also saw the deatheater sneaking up on the angry blonde.

"Draco run!" Hermione screamed, struggling to be free. Draco started to run in the direction of the two when he saw a flash of light. He ducked and heard Hermione scream.

"RON!" Draco whirled around to see the man fall to the ground. Hermione continued to struggle, tears pouring down her face. "NO!" Harry had stopped, falling to the ground beside his limp friend. Hermine tried to break free but couldn't. Lucius was screaming something.

"Fall back! We have what we came for! Fall back!" Suddenly they were gone, along with Hermione. Draco saw her disappear and just stood there, shocked. The hold on his arms, however, snapped him back into the present. Before he knew it he was being bound. Moody stood to the side watching the sight grimly.

"Take that bastard away..." Draco was dragged off to the portkey waiting for him. He knew where it would lead. He had seen it on many occasions, though never personally having to use it.

_Azkaban_

* * *

"No! You don't understand, he's the only link to finding out where she is! I have to go in there," Harry yelled, slamming his fist down on Moody's desk. The man shook his head. 

"You know the rules, Potter. No one's allowed in there until the ministry officials know what's going on."

"To hell with the officials, Moody! Those assholes don't know shit about what's going on! What makes you think they can get information out of Malfoy." Moody shook his head.

"I can't let you in there." Harry let out a cry of fustration and began to pace the office. Moody watched him with interest. Here, standing before him was his best Auror, and yet, when times like this, he was a pain in the ass. An angry pain in the ass. Moody sighed.

"Ten minutes." Harry turned to him, relief flooding his face.

"Thanks, Moody," he said, running out of the room. The old man shook his head.

"I'm going to regret this..."

* * *

Draco looked up from his bound hands to see Harry enter the small interogation room. The man sat down across from the blonde and folded his hands. Harry looked up at Draco. 

"Ron's in the hospital... They don't know what's wrong..." Draco let out a bark of laughter.

"Looks like he's like me..." Harry frowned.

"Where is she, Malfoy?" Draco looked up at the raven head.

"What makes you think I know where she is?" Harry's fist slammed down hard on the table, causing Draco to jump slightly, though his icy look of indifference didn't change. Harry stood.

"Dammit Malfoy! I know you know where she is! The whole fucking Ministry knows you know where she is!" Draco remained silent, staring at Harry with mild interest. Harry took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. "Look, Malfoy. You don't like me and I don't like you, that's something that will never change."

"You're starting to make sense Potter," Draco drawled.

"But the one thing we do have in common is Hermione. And no matter how much you may deny it I know you care as much about her as I do. Now, you can either cooperate with me and get out of this place earlier than expected or you can stay here and let those ministry officials deal with you. I heard that deatheaters get special treament. Special kisses by special people," Harry said, his voice cold. Draco paled, his mind flashing with images of past deeds.

"Fine... Just get me out of here." Harry was about to pull out his wand but hesitated, eyeing Draco warily. The blonde smirked. "Don't worry, I have my own personal goal to settle with my father. I'm not going to pull anything."

"Good, because so do I." Both men turned to see Ron leaning against the doorway, pale. Harry smiled slightly, looking between the two.

"Looks like you two have more than just that curse in common." Draco turned to Harry as he was untied.

"Oh, what's that Potter." Harry grinned.

"You're both blood traitors."

A/N: I hope you liked it! Thanks for reviewing.

quatto: Yeah, I know, but he still cares about her, so that has to account for something right?

Coconut Girl: Yeah! And don't let it happen again! JK! ;-) You're allowed to question all you want, just don't question who I kill, that's my own business. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (chokes and starts coughing. Takes a while to regain composure and then continues.) Now where was I... oh yes.. Back story all the way!

connieewing: Thank you!

Wesker888: Maybe!


	11. The Mudblood and the Muggle

**Disclaimer: I'm sooooo bored right now.**

Hermione couldn't stop sobbing. What she had seen before they had disapparated had totally destroed her.

"Ron..." she murmured. The blow came fast, causing her to stumble forward, crashing into the brick fireplace.

"Shut up!" sneered the deatheater. Hermione drew herself to the wall, clutching to her now bleeding arm.

"Well, well, what have we here? A mudblood in our mist... and she's completely alone," drawled Lucius Malfoy as he stepped forward his tall form adding an even more sinister look to the forboding man. Hermione glared up at him in silent mutiny, her utter loathing for the man radiating clearly. Lucius smiled at her silence.

"You're smart, aren't you?" Still she didn't speak. Lucius signalled to the man at the door. "Get the girl... let this infidel see what happens to those who have broken down the pure line." Hermione watched in horror as they dragged in a girl. She couldn't have been no more than eighteen, twenty max. She was barely conscious, her body covered in what Hermione guessed to be her own blood. They dropped the girl in the middle of the room, watching in amusment as Hermione crawled over to the girl. The girls clothes were ripped, soaked in red. Hermione grabbed the girl and pulled her into her lap, trying to wipe the blood off the girl's face. She was younger than Hermione, no doubt, yet her tortured features expressed a life beyond Hermione's imagining. Hermione pulled the girl closer to her as she looked up at a smirking Lucius.

"What did you do to her?" she asked. Lucius ignored her. Turning around he motioned for one of the men.

"I want those two in the cavern... Draco may be dangerous but he's also foolish. Once he realizes what's at stake, he'll come... and when he does, I'll be ready."

* * *

Draco watched silently as the two men moved away, oblivious to the three men in the bushes. The two deatheaters moved off towards the desolate manor. The moon casting shodows across the dark grounds. Draco turned and sat down, leaning his back on a tree. Ron and Harry looked down at him. 

"Well..." Draco shook his head.

"Not now... we can't go now. There are still more out there," Draco answered, raking his fingers through his hair. Ron squinted into the dark, trying to glance any sign of movement.

"I don't see anything," he whispered. Draco chuckled.

"No, I'd suspect that you wouldn't." Harry frowned.

"Why are we _really_ waiting?" Draco looked up at him, his grey eyes alluminated by the pale moon.

"Hermione's not the only one they have... I have to tred lightly. My father's not an idiot. He know's I'll come." Harry sat down, followed by Ron. The two men stared intensely at the blonde, a question surfacing that had been torturing them ever since Hermione had revealed Draco to them.

"Malfoy."

"What?" Came Draco's tired voice. Harry and Ron looked at each other then Ron spoke.

"What did you do?" To their surprise, Draco smirked.

"I was waiting for you to ask me that. What? Hermione didn't tell you..." Harry frowned.

"Look, Malfoy, we're here for the same reasons, so what did you do?" Draco sighed, looking over to the large clearing before the once great manor.

"Let's just say, my affections went to that of a _lower_ breed." Ron frowned.

"A muggleborn?" Draco smiled.

"It seems that I've stooped lower than you Weasley."

"What?" Draco looked up at him.

"You love the muggleborn and I ended up marrying the muggle." Ron jerked in surprise. Both him and Harry stared at him in disbelief.

"No freaking way!" Draco glared at him.

"Shut up Weasley! You want the whole manor to hear you," he hissed. Ron shut his mouth, still staring at him. Harry spoke up.

"You married a muggle," he muttered. Ron just stared, the wheels turning in his mind. Draco Lucius Malfoy had married a muggle. Past conversations started going over in his mind.

---------------------

_"No! You look!" She pointed to Draco. "Look at him! He's weak! He's unarmed! Are you two so willing to risk everything that has been our friendship just to put him on trial! He's not the man you think he is!"_

_"He's a deatheater!" Ron countered. She glared at him._

_"He's more like you than you think..." she whispered. Ron advanced menacingly._

_"Don't you ever compare me to him. Ever."_

_-----------------------_

_"Draco's not the man you think he is!"_

_"You always tell me that 'Mione, but you never back it up! What has he done that you're willing to do this?!"_

-------------------------

Ron cursed himself. His hatred for Malfoy had clouded his trust in Hermione. He had said things... Ron groaned. He and Malfoy did have more in common than Ron was willing to admit.

"Come on," Draco whispered. Ron shook himself back into reality to find both men were standing, watching the manor. Ron stood, walking softly to them.

"What happened?" Draco pointed to the closing front door.

"The last one just went in, this is the only chance we have to get in." Harry couldn't help but chuckle slightly. He recieved an annoyed look from Draco.

"What are you laughing about Potter?" Harry pointed to the door.

"We're sneaking into your house." Draco rolled his eyes and started for the door when he was stopped by Harry.

"What now Potter?" he hissed. Harry took off a small bag none of them had noticed he had been carring. He pulled out some type of silvery fabric.

"Someone should go in, incognito." Draco smiled.

"Good... that way I don't have to look at your ugly mug." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Let's just do this."

A/N: Well, at least they know now why Hermione was keeping secrets about Draco. Just to clear it up for everyone, the Caronas curse is basically like cancer. It's an infection trasfered only thourgh the wand. Depending on who you are, muggle, muggleborn, half or pureblood, you die eventually. Only Dark Magic can cure it. Magic only prolongs the life, but doesn't end the curse. Seeing as Ron and Draco are pureblood, they won't die as fast.

Reader of Canon FF: Yes, it is a R/Hr fic. Knowing me, I'll probably do something to screw up what could have been. ;-)

Wesker888: I hope I cleared that up for you. Yes, Ron's been hit by the curse.

Coconut Girl: Uh! I'm appalled! Using my own words against me! Uh! (can't find any words to say and am currently looking through the dictionary.) Ugh, I'm not getting anything with my e-mail. I didn't get the alert for your story and I'm not getting any of my reveiws. I'm so freaking pissed. I'm not even sure that I'm getting notices form harrypotterfanfics .net. I've gone on and have seen what you've done (for which I am eternally grateful) and I'm not getting anything. BTW, have you found a banner, I'm really interested to see it if you have.

Chapter Tease: (Might as well, seeing as I haven't been doing a very good job with it.)

_"Draco," she whispered softly, tears streaming down her face. "Draco,where is he?" Draco gasped for air and pointed over to the limp form. He then started coughing and choked up blood. Hermione, crying, brushed the hair out of his face and kissed his forehead._

_"I'll be back in a minute," she murmured, frantically crawling over to Ron's body. Blood was everywhere. Hermione was sobbing as she grabbed his shoulders. She jumped when a thunderous crash sounded. She looked around trying to spot Harry. All she saw was a slaughter house, Aurors and deatheaters alike falling. _

_"Harry!" she screamed. No answer came. __She continued to drag him across the ground until they reached Draco's heaving form. His chest was bleeding as Hermione pulled Ron up beside him. She grabbed hold of Draco's wand and willed herself to stop trembling. She jerked when a bloody hand grabbed her wrist. She looked down into Draco's eyes._

_"Do it now..." Hermione nodded, closing her eyes to remember the incantation. She yelped in pain when someone grabbed her hair. Her head was pulled back and she found herself looking into the fierce eyes of Lucius Malfoy._

_"I wouldn't do that if I were you."_


	12. He's Dying

**Disclaimer: I absolutely love frogs! They are sooooo cool! Yeah, sure, they're slimy, but their adorable! The small poisonous ones are. I was watching the Little Mermaid a while ago and I just loved the frogs in that movie. Yeah... well... R/R!**

Hermione yelped as her head hit the rocky corner. She pulled Tori close to her, glaring at the men as they stood by, waiting for orders. The girl in her arms began to cough, writhering in in pain. Her eyes opened and she looked up at Hermione.

"Where are we?" she asked. Hermione shook her head.

"Shh... you shouldn't speak. You need to regain your strength. You've lost a lot of blood." Tori bit her lip, trying to look around.

"We're here because of my husband," she murmured. Hermione nodded.

"I know... I know Draco." Tori's eyes widened.

"Really," she gasped. Then her eyes misted over with realization. She moved away painfully from Hermione and stared at her, tears filling her eyes. "He's dying isn't he..." Hermione looked suprised.

"What?" she asked. Tori shook her head.

"Don't play stupid with me. You're Hermione Granger... my brother used to talk about you. You're that doctor or healer or whatever. He's dying..." Hermione could feel tears in her eyes as well as she looked away.

"Yeah... he's dying... I was going to try to save him when I was captured at Kings Cross," Hermione explained. Tori gasped, holding her stomach in pain. Hermione lunged forward grabbing the girl and pulling her closer.

"You need to lie down. We don't know how the baby is doing." Tori stared.

"You... you know about the baby..." Hermione nodded.

"Yeah... Draco told me everything..." Hermione whispered. Tori looked down at her stomach.

"We're going to die aren't we..."

"Yes... you are..." Both girls turned in horror to see Lucius Malfoy standing there, leering at them. Hermione pulled Tori and herself closer to the cold wall. Lucius smirked.

"Draco's coming..." he said, turning to Hermione. "And he's brought a redheaded friend."

* * *

Draco paused before opening the door. He turned slightly to face Ron. 

"Look Weasley, they know we're here... they're also going to try to lure us... don't let them..." he muttered. Ron nodded, to nervous to say anything. Draco, though not showing much emotion, knew exactly how Ron felt. Draco turned to the basement door and opened it, starting down the dark, damp winding stairs. Ron took out his wand, his cloak dragging as they entered the circles of hell. Draco crossed the large bare room and stood in front of a large closet. Opening it he stepped in, followed by Ron.

"_Draco. Weasley_," drawled Lucius Malfoy. Ron and Draco entered the cavern, both men showing no emotion. Several deatheaters smiled in anticipation of the execution going through Lucius' mind. Draco smirked.

"Nice to see you too, Lucius," Draco said, hands in pockets. Lucius shook his head, sighing.

"It's such a shame you will have to die without calling me father." Draco shook his head.

"I don't have a father." Lucius smiled, signalling to two men.

"Well... let's see how good of a husband you are before you condemn me." Hermione and Tori were brought forward, both struggling. Ron's knuckles were white from his grip on his wand as Hermione was brought forward. Her eyes rested on him and grew wide. She had seen him fall...

"Ron," she gasped. Ron turned his eyes away from her, knowing if he stared for any longer, it would ruin everything. Lucius glided over to Tori, grabbing her hair and pulling her head back.

"Look at this... this rancid, unworthy creature. What is it that she possesses that is of any value?" Lucius sneered. Draco held his posture, his insides seething with rage.

"What makes you think she's _worth_ anything?" Lucius smiled.

"Oh Draco... I _know_ she's not worth anything," he said, his hand traveling to her stomach. "But what she _possesses _is of _much_ greater value." Tori's eyes widened, connecting finally with Draco. He stood frozen, staring at his father with absolutley no emotion. The wheels were turning rapidly in his head, the volcano ready to explode. Lucius' grin grew, his grey eyes remaining cold.

"That's right Draco... I know about the baby. It's the first thing I looked for after I knocked the whore out... A little baby boy... A pureblood parent who betrayed the family by marrying a muggle. Doesn't that sound _so_ familiar?" Suddenly it hit him. Voldemort. Lucius was going to try to recreate it... Draco took a step forward.

"I'd remember what happened to Voldemort if I were you?" Draco hissed. Lucius shrugged.

"Marvalo's daughter had week blood running through her veins. Voldemort was a genetic mistake... but now. This boy has _pure_ blood flowing through, not some squib. He'll make a great lord." Draco glared at him.

"Stay away from my son..." he hissed.

As the whole threatening exchange continued, Hermione had noticed something in the corner. Something had appeared, crouching in the dark. Then it disappeared. Hermione sucked in air.

_Harry_.

She looked over to Ron, who was watching Draco and Lucius with very close regard. She saw it again, reappearing on the other side of the cavern, near two deatheaters. To her shock, one slumped to the ground. The other looked around then slumped over also, unconscious. Hermione knew that staring would draw to much attention to the going on's of Harry Potter.

"Hey, what the-"

_Crash! Boom!_ Lucius whirled around, letting go of Tori. The girl dropped to the ground gasping in pain. The man holding Hermione let her go, staring at the entrance. The cloud of dust cleared and there stood Aurors, Mr. Weasley at the head. He couldn't help but chuckle.

"I knew there was something down here."

"Attack!" Lucius howled, glaring at the intruders. Both sides opened fire, curses flying. Hermione dropped to the ground and crawled over to Tori and dragged her to the wall. She looked up and gasped. Ron and Draco were caught in the cross fire. Draco was the first hit, his chest spurting large amounts of blood as he fell to the ground. Ron disappeared as the two sides came together in a colossal wave, men dropping every where.

"RON! DRACO!" Hermione and Tori's screams were drowned out by the cries of pain and rage from the massacre developing in front of them. Hermione told Tori to stay and then crawled out to where Draco was.

"Draco," she whispered softly, tears streaming down her face. "Draco, where is he?" Draco gasped for air and pointed over to the limp form. He then started coughing and choked up blood. Hermione, crying, brushed the hair out of his face and kissed his forehead.

"I'll be back in a minute," she murmured, frantically crawling over to Ron's body. Blood was everywhere. Hermione was sobbing as she grabbed his shoulders. She jumped when a thunderous crash sounded. She looked around trying to spot Harry. All she saw was a slaughter house, Aurors and deatheaters alike falling.

"Harry!" she screamed. No answer came. She continued to drag him across the ground until they reached Draco's heaving form. His chest was bleeding as Hermione pulled Ron up beside him. She grabbed hold of Draco's wand and willed herself to stop trembling. She jerked when a bloody hand grabbed her wrist. She looked down into Draco's eyes.

"Do it now..." Hermione nodded, closing her eyes to remember the incantation. She yelped in pain when someone grabbed her hair. Her head was pulled back and she found herself looking into the fierce eyes of Lucius Malfoy.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he suggested with a curled lip. She cried out for help but Lucius silenced her with a blow to the skull. Hermione fell to the ground stunned. Looking up she saw Lucius raise his hand to smite her when a green light flashed and then next moment his body was on her. Screaming in suprise and disgust Hermione shoved the body off of her, shaking violently. She looked around and saw Draco, wand in hand. He laid his head back down, throwing up more blood.

"I told him that one day I would kill him..." he spluttered. Hermione grabbed his face.

"Shh... be still..."

"Hermione!" She turned to see Harry plowing his way through to her. He knelt down beside her, taking in Ron and Draco's appearances.

"Oh no..." he mutted. Hermione closed her eyes, trying to drown out the screams around her. She crawled around Draco so that she was between the two and held up her wand.

"_Veron Telo Unca Selat-_"

"Hermione!" She turned to Harry.

"What?" she asked. He shook his head.

"You can't do that! You'll die!"

"Harry!" She begged. He shook his head.

"Telo Unca! One body, Hermione. You do more than that and you'll die!" She bit her lip, tears flowing freely.

"Then one of them will die," she screamed. Harry's eyes traveled to Draco. She shook her head.

"No... No! I will not let either of them die!" she screamed.

"Hermione!"

"There's another way!" She countered. He stared at her for a minute then realization dawned on him. He looked down at both figures. They were pale, dying.

"Ok," he whispered. He moved so that he was in front of her and held up his wand. Hermione took Draco's wand and clasped her hands around Harry's, bringing the wands together.

"_Veron Telo Unca Selat. Conte Bero,_" she whispered. Opening their eyes, they gazed at each other, Harry repeating the words Hermione spoke. "Give back the life that was stolen, for it is not their time. We call upon the forces of night to bring back these two to the day." Suddenly a light began to shine from the two wands surrounding the four with a misty aurora. Then pain. Unimanginable pain shot through Harry and Hermione, causing them writhe, yet they held the wands firm, unable to let go. Again and again the pain shot up and down their spines like a hot rod being driven into their backs. Hermione began to scream as the light became brighter, bringing more pain. All else faded as the light grew and grew, making Harry feel like he would soon meet his Maker.

Then... darkness... merciful darkness...

A/N: I though it was intense.

Wesker888: I guess we're near the end, but you didn't get that from me. :-)

Reader of Canon FF: Well, since you said that, I made this one longer, just for you! ;-) Harry was definetly there!

Coconut Girl: I had like twenty e-mails from fanfiction. I got all of my stuff! So I was reading stuff I'd already read before. Thanks for updating for me and great job on chap 11 of your story. I read it but it wouldn't let me review. Great job! I love the fact that Bill helped out. May I suggest putting flashbacks in italics. It can get a bit confusing if you leave it like regular text. Excellent and who knows. There might actually be a position that I've just made up. Vixen. It's close to evil, but not yet. I'll keep you posted. You're still Mini Me though!

**No Chapter Tease. I'll just let you guy wade in absolute misery.**


	13. Malfoy's Pain

**Disclaimer: I never really thought I'd live to see the day when the world might blow up... well... with the nuclear weapons popping up everywhere, I think that time's coming up soon...**

Ginny paced the waiting room, biting her lip as she wrung her hands. The Weasley's and the Grangers were all sitting there. Hermione, Harry, Ron and Draco had been in the emergency room, no one had come and informed them of anything. After the rade at the manor, the four had been transported to St. Mungos immediatly. Harry and Hermione presummed dead. Ron and Draco were barely breathing.

Mr. Weasley stood and embraced his daughter.

"Gin, please. You'll wear yourself out," he implored, holding her close. Ginny laid her head on his chest, his clothes being tightly gripped in her fingers. Tears began to fall.

"Dad... they said he could be dead..." Arthur closed his eyes in pain. He hated to see his daughter like this. He had been in this posistion before and always over the same man.

"They'll be ok, Ginny."

"Mr. Weasley?" Everyone stood and crowded around the Healer.

"How are they?" George asked nervously. The Healer looked exhausted.

"You must understand, we're doing all that we can for your daughter and Mr. Potter." Everyone frowned.

"Wait... what do you mean... What happened to Ron and Malfoy?!" The Healer took a deep breath.

"Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Weasley are ok. We were able to resesitate them quiet quickly. However... Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger aren't doing so good," she said. Mrs. Granger grabbed the Healer's arm.

"What's happening to my daughter?" she asked, her face growing pale. The Healer looked around at all the anxious faces.

"Mr. Granger... Mr. Weasley, I must be honest with you. The way things are going in there, Harry and Hermione don't stand much of a chance. That curse you explained to me was only meant for one person. It's call the _Veron Unca_. It's a Dark Magic counter curse basically. It drains most of the life out of you, depending on how long the person has been infected by the Caronas Curse. Mr. Malfoy was infected longer than Mr. Weasley and therefore created some complications in the curse. Harry and Hermione didn't take it to well. Their bodies were drained to a point where it seems almost impossible to help them. We don't know what to do. The only way we can help is to find someone who knows something about the curse..." Ginny gasped.

"Malfoy..."

* * *

Ron groaned, opening his eyes. 

"Good morning sunshine," drawled the distinctive voice of Draco Malfoy. Ron moaned, looking over to the next bed.

"Now there's a sight to make sore eyes sorer," Ron mutter, giving the blonde a wane smile. Draco chuckled. He looked around the room with slight disgust. Ron noticed and rolled his eyes.

"What? Doesn't match the decor of your mansion?" he asked. Draco looked over at Ron.

"No... I doesn't match my outfit," he whined mockingly, tugging at the mandatory hospital gown. Ron cracked up, looking down at his own ugly attire. He paused, the events of last night flooding him with unwanted memories.

"Hermione..." Draco sobered up also. He looked up at Ron.

"Tori..."

* * *

Ginny was lost in thought. Her mind was wandering to the night Hermione started acting strange. When they had been speculating on Malfoy. It had been the closest Harry had been to saying what he felt about her. 

_"I guess I'm going to hit the sack," Ron said, getting up and leaving the table. Harry and Ginny were silent for a while until Ginny stood. Harry looked up, surprised._

_"You're leaving?" She smiled at him and nodded._

_"It's late and I should get going..." Harry nodded, standing. He followed her to the door and helped her into her coat. Turning around, she faced him and smiled. He stared at her, amazed by how beautiful she was. She gave him a curious look._

_"What?" she asked. He reached up and twirled her red lock with his finger. Ginny stepped closer, their bodies touching. She leaned up and brushed her lips against his. Harry took a sudden intake of air and then stepped away, looking anywhere but her._

_"Um... Do you have to work tomorrow?" he asked. Ginny looked at him with amazement._

_"No..." Harry looked up._

_"Look, Ginny-"_

_"Good night, Harry," Ginny whispered, shaking her head disbelievingly. "Good night."_

"Ok, take it easy now. Mam, I can't allow you into there." Ginny was shaken from her thoughts and looked up to see a Healer helping a girl into a seat near by. She reminded Ginny of Harry with her long black hair and scared green eyes. Ginny nugdged Bill and tipped her head in the girl's direction. Bill motioned to Charlie, Fred, George and Percy, pointing to the girl. The girl looked slightly hysterical.

"Where is he? I want to see him!" she screamed, drawing the attention of the Weasleys and the Grangers. Mrs. Weasley looked worried.

"Oh my. I wonder what's wrong with the poor girl." The girl didn't seem to want to listen.

"You don't understand. I need to see him. I may be a muggle but I have every right to be here!" The Grangers looked especially interested. Mr. Weasley stood, crossing the waiting room to the girl.

"Excuse me, what's going on here?" The Healer looked up.

"This girl won't give me her name. She was found at the raid and she's been seriously injured. Now law tells me to take her up and have her Obliterated, but she insists that she knows Mr. Malfoy." Ginny gasped, rushing over to the quarrel.

"You know Malfoy?" The girl looked around, biting her lip.

"Of course! I'm his wife!"

* * *

The two men looked up when the door opened. A Healer entered. 

"Mr. Malfoy... there's someone here who wants to see you." She turned and motioned someone in. Malfoy stared. In walked a pale looking girl. Her eyes grew and she ran over to his side.

"Draco!" She held his head in her hands, tears streaming down her face. He took her hand.

"Tori...you're alive." She nodded. She pulled him closer and their lips touched when he stopped.

"The baby..." Tori pulled away, looking anywhere but him. Draco grabbed her arm. "_Tori answer me_," he grounded out. She shook her head, tears cascading down her cheeks. "Tori what happened?" She turned to him, her face full of pain.

"Draco... your father used curses..." She winced as his grip grew tighter.

"What happened?" he gritted out. Tori closed her eyes.

"Draco... the baby didn't make it..." Draco let go of her, his face growing emotionless. Tori bit her lip. She reached out to touch him.

"Draco," she whispered. Draco pulled away, shaking his head. Ron watched on with dismay.

"Get out," Draco whispered. Tori tried to touch him.

"Draco," she begged, her mind began to wander back to past memories.

"GET OUT!"

* * *

Fred and George looked up when the door slammed. Out stumbled Tori, sobbing. The twins glanced at each other and then hurried over to the girl. Helped her to a seat, sitting on each side of her. 

"What happened?" Fred asked gently. She looked at him.

"He was going to be a father... he _wanted_ to be a father..."

A/N: I just had to end it there. If I kept going I would have started crying...

ronandmion4ever: Hope your reanalyzing goes well! Well, seeing that my _demented_ mind is cooking up something good, you'll just have to wait and see.

quidditchgirlie: Don't worry, I'll see if I can put in more Gin. It's a little hard.

Reader of Canon FF: Well, I'm sorry that this one isn't as long.

Coconut Girl: Yes well... I've talked to you about the whole _Vixen_ thing.

Me The Cat: Redemption needs to be worked for.

Wesker888: It just got worse.

**Chapter Tease:**

_Ron watched Draco carefully. He hadn't moved since he'd kicked Tori out._

_"Malfoy?" Draco closed his eyes._

_"I was going to be a father... I was going to be better than my father." Draco chuckled and looked over to Ron. "I guess that means I wasn't meant to a father..." Ron frowned._

_"Every man was meant to be a father..." Draco looked out the window._

_"Every man except me..."_


	14. Breaking and Entering

**Disclaimer: Bloody hell...**

Ron watched Draco carefully. He hadn't moved since he'd kicked Tori out.

"Malfoy?" Draco closed his eyes.

"I was going to be a father... I was going to be better than my father." Draco chuckled and looked over to Ron. "I guess that means I wasn't meant to a father..." Ron frowned.

"Every man was meant to be a father..." Draco looked out the window.

"Every man except me..." he murmured. Ron frowned but said nothing. He didn't want to even begin to imagine what Draco was going through. True, he had made it his life's goal to loathe the man in the bed next to him, but now... this man wasn't the same sadistic bastard Ron had hated in school. It seemed that from the time Draco had met that girl and now, he had grown up and faced a harsh reality. Ron found himself feeling sorry for the blonde. Ron looked at Draco. That wasn't the same man who had only a few weeks ago called Hermione a whore. This man wasn't the same pompous git that thought purebloods were the superior race and that all else was shit. This wasn't the same young man who, only a few years ago was the most wanted deatheater in all of Europe. This man was defeated. This was a man who had lost all purpose to go on in life and was just waiting for death to take him and hell to consume him.

_Was this the reason Hermione had wanted to help him? Had she seen the same weakness that Draco was showing right now? The same weakness that looked so out of place that Ron almost couldn't recognise him. Was that what had driven Hermione into doing what she had done? Risking everything, even their friendship, to save Draco from the pain of having to face what he was going through right now?_ All of these questions racked Ron's mind when the door opened. Distrupted from his train of thought, Ron looked up and smiled.

"Hey, Gin," he greeted. She grinned and ran over to her brother, embracing him tightly. Ron gasped. "Dammit Ginny. I'm not dying." Ginny gave him a look that clearly told him that it wasn't funny. He smiled.

"Nice to see you, too," he said, pulling away from her. She sat down on the side of the bed.

"How do you feel?" she asked, searching his face for any sign of ailment. Ron shook his head.

"I'm fine, Gin. I'm in the hospital now, I'll be up in no time." Ginny looked slightly relieved and glanced over to Draco. She was about to say something when Ron stopped her. He grabbed her arm and shook his head. Ginny nodded with understanding, but gave Draco a worried look.

"He needs to talk to her," she whispered. Ron shrugged.

"He kicked her out, Ginny. How eager do you think he could possibly be to talk to her?"

"I can hear you, you know," Draco drawled, his eyes glued to the window. Ginny hopped off of Ron's bed and walked over to Draco's. Ron watched the exchange carefully, not trusting Draco's emotional state at the moment. _Though, come to think about it, I never trusted his emotional state_, Ron thought.

"It's not her fault, Malfoy," she whispered. Draco finally looked in her direction.

"What makes you think I was blaming her?" Ginny frowned.

"But, she said-"

"I don't give a rat's ass what she said. I'm telling you what _I'm_ saying. I don't blame her for anything," Draco snapped, glaring at Ginny. She took a step back out of shock. Draco looked down at his hands.

"I don't blame her for what happened," he repeated, much more quietly. "I blame myself..."

* * *

Tori jumped when Mrs. Granger sat down beside her. 

"Did he hurt you?" she asked. Tori looked up surprised.

"Who?" she asked.

"That younger one... what's his name, Draco?" Tori looked completely taken back by the woman's forwardness. Tori studied the woman's face for a moment then relaxed a little.

"Once..." she muttered. "He's only hurt me once... at least physically anyway." Mrs. Granger frowned. Tori turned to the woman.

"You're Hermione's mother, aren't you?" she asked. The woman nodded.

"Yes I am."

"Do you know how she is?" Mrs. Granger shook her head.

"No... we haven't gotten any word on what's been going on." They were silent until the Healer reappeared from the corridor. Everyone stood, crowding the woman. She held up her hands for silence before she began to speak.

"I suggest all of you go home and get some rest. We have been able to stabilize Harry and Hermione's condition, _but_," she stressed, before anyone could say anything. "Their state is still _far_ from safe. They are dangling on the brink of life and death and we still have no way of getting them back."

"What about Malfoy? You said you needed someone familiar with the curse. I'm sure Malfoy is." The healer shook her head.

"I'm not permitted to do that. Mr. Malfoy is a patient and therefore not able to do practice on other patients. Besides, Mr. Malfoy is not permitted to use Dark Magic, especially on Mr. Potter. I just can't let him do that." Mrs. Weasley grabbed the lady.

"I don't care! Hermione and Harry risked their lives for that man, now it's his turn to save them! I will not let those two die if I can help it!" The healer looked torn. She looked around at all the anxious faces and then sighed.

"I'm sorry... I just can't..." With that she walked off, leaving the room full of silent, defeated people.

* * *

"Shush!" 

"Oy! You stepped on my foot."

"Suck it in."

"Will you two shut up! Someone could hear us!

"Sorry."

"Yeah, sorry."

"It's ok. Just don't be so loud. We don't want to wake up the whole bloody hospital, now do we?"

"Nope."

"That would get us arrested."

The sound of feet could be heard padding quietly up the stairs and down the corridor. The sound of a door opening could be heard and then the blast of loud snoring filled the hall.

"Shut the door," hissed the third figure. The one closest to the door closed it and sniggered.

"Do you think Hermione's ever woken up to that? Ow! What?" The third figure glared at the second.

"That's not funny." The first figure smiled but said nothing as the headed to the second bed. The third figure shook the prone body on the bed. It flinched and then sat up.

"What?" he snapped. The first and second figure glanced at each other and then spoke.

"We need your help," they choursed. The man in the bed raised an eyebrow.

"Five days ago you wanted to beat the crap out of me, now you want my help?" The first figure advanced but the third stopped him.

"Stop it! This isn't about us anymore. This isn't about family rivalry! For just this once can we _please _put our differences and hatreds aside... please," she begged. The man in the bed shrugged and the other two did the same. The woman took a deep breath and took out a long thin piece of wood. She handed it to the man in bed.

"You're the only one who can save them now..."

* * *

Four figures exited the room, two of them helping the fourth, who was much weaker than the others. They traveled down the corridor softly, careful not to make a sound lest they wake the other occupants of the hospital. Walking up the stairs they reached the critical center. Bypassing the oblivious secretary and the chatting nurses, they reached the room of choice. The third figure opened the door queitly and gasped at what she saw. There on the two beds were two figures. Oblivious to the world around them, they lay there, labored breathing obvious. Though there were no physical wounds, they were extremely pale, sweat matting down their hair and adding to the whole sickening scene. The party entered. 

**SECURITY BREACH! SECURITY BREACH!**

Ginny gave a loud shreik and whirled around. The alarm continued, waking patients on the levels below and above. Fred looked out the door and saw two Healers running in their direction. He slammed the door and looked at the others.

"We got company!" Someone pounded on the door.

"Open up! You're not supposed to be in there!" yelled one of the men on the outside. George glared at his sister.

"An alarm! They have an alarm!" Ginny franticlly fumbled for her wand. She pointed it at the door. There was a faint click. She looked at her brothers.

"Of course! I mean, of course they have security. They wouldn't want anyone harming Harry or Hermione!" she yelled over the alarm. She then turned to the prone figures on the bed.

"Come on!" They moved over to them and Draco raised his wand. He paused.

"I'm not sure this will work," he said. Ginny took his hand.

"You can do this... You have to," she whispered. Though he didn't catch the last part, he understood and turned back to the two in bed. Closing his eyes, he raised his wand and began to say the incantation he had been taught since his initiation into the circles of hell.

"_Abissi di inferno, sentire mio urlare,_

_Portare questi anima eliminato di tuo impugnamento, _

_Poich‚ fuoco e cenere dovere non essere loro casalingo, _

_Terra quieto attenzione loro richiesta, _

_Dare alla luce il morire, _

_Da loro demonio gabbia, _

_Lasciare loro andare, _

_Lasciare loro essere libero!"_

Harry's scar glowed for a moment and Hermione's hair lifted of of the pillow and then it stopped.

_Creack!_ The four whirled around as the door was blown open. In entered several Aurors, wands raised and four Healers.

"Drop your wands now!" yelled one of the Aurors. They all dropped their wands lifting their hands into the air. Ginny tried to explain.

"You don't understand, we were trying-"

"Explain it to the Ministry! I don't want to hear your sad story!"

"Arrest them!" shouted a healer. Ginny yelped as magical rope binded her, Fred, George and Malfoy. One of the Aurors smiled as they led Draco out the door.

"I've waited all my life to capture you," he said. Draco rolled his eyes.

"You've wasted your time... This time I'm actually innocent..." Draco's voice dropped off, as he stopped all of a sudden. His escort tried to shove him but after one menacing look and a quiet threat of dismemberment, the Auror stopped also. Draco cocked his head to the side.

"You hear that?" he asked. Before anyone could answer he whirled around and stared at the beds, eyes wide. Hermione's hand was in the air, reaching for someone, anyone. She was whining. One of the Healers ran to her side and took her hand.

"Hermione, can you hear me?" asked the Healer. The woman continued to mutter and then her eyes flew open. She snatched her hand away from the healer and scooted back as far as the pillow would allow her. She looked around at all the faces, eyes wide with fear.

"Where's Harry?" she asked.

"I'm right here," came the faint answer. Ginny gasped as Harry propped himself up with his elbows. He looked around the room curiously.

"What the hell's going on here?" he asked. Both looked as if they had just woken up from a long nap. Tired and ready for information. Except... Hermione looked back around.

"Who are you?"

A/N: Oh I had sooooo much fun writing this chapter! I may not have killed them, but I gave them something worse! I am so cruel! I love it! Oh, and if you were wondering what the hell Draco was muttering, here's the translation. It was in Italian! I was really surprised by all the negative vibes towards Draco. You cant blame the poor man. He's grown up in an enviroment where he was taught to hate anything less than him, even someone of the same blood. (Weasleys) He's always had a nasty temper and mood changes. (Mood changes sort of like Harry) And he just lost his son. I'd be pissed too. A little sympathy?

**Depths of hell, hear my cry  
Bring these souls out of your grasp  
For fire and ash shall not be their home  
Earth still heeds their plea  
Bring forth the dying  
From their demonic cage  
Let them go  
Set them free!**

ronandmion4ever: Oh, gosh! I hope your ok now! (Frowns with extreme worry for reviewer.) I'm sorry it started raining... if thats a bad thing, i don't know? I personally like the rain... but thats not the point!

x-Drama-Queen93-x-: I know! He's got to be boiling inside for the fact that he didn't kill his father for _that_ reason instead of the fact that he was just going to kill Hermione. Not that that's a bad reason to kill someone it just... well you know what I'm trying to say:-)

(No Name) : I've always thought about that. If Draco was ever good, wouldn't he want to be a better father than _his_ father ever was?

Coconut Girl: Tori will come back later, right now, Draco's got himself in some deep shit. I gave you your wish, they lived!

Wesker888: I'm getting a weird feeling Draco Malfoy isn't your favorite HP character. Just a feeling. Man the harshness, but then again, it's the way you feel so I totally respect that. I'll just add that he so happens to be a _sexy_ slimy haired son of a bitch.

**Chapter Tease:**

_"I'm not stupid, I know I'm a witch," Hermione stated, crossing her arms. Harry nodded._

_"Yeah, and I already know I'm a wizard... What's the point to this?" He asked. Arthur looked at Mad Eye and then back at the two before him._

_"Can you give us a moment?" With out waiting for an answer, Arthur and Mad Eye left the room. Arthur turned to the man._

_"They know who they are, Moody. What does that mean?"_

_"That they just don't remember any people... They don't remember anyone..." Both men looked at each other, the same gut wrenching thought running through their minds._

_"Oh no..."_


	15. Loosing Everything

**Disclaimer: Bloody hell, this story is longer than I expected it to be...**

"I never thought I'd live to see _you _arrested. Of course I knew Fred and George would eventually do something stupid."

"Oy!"

"But, you Ginny. I never thought that you would do something like this. What were you thinking?"

"We woke them up didn't we?" Mrs. Weasley sighed.

"That's not the point. You could have been hurt. St. Mungos was thinking about putting a much more dangerous alarm system in. I don't want to see you get hurt." Ginny looked down at her hands.

"I'm sorry..." She then looked up. "How are they?" All Molly could do was shake her head. Ginny closed her eyes. They still didn't remember anyone."

* * *

"I'm not stupid, I know I'm a witch," Hermione stated, crossing her arms. Harry nodded. 

"Yeah, and I already know I'm a wizard... What's the point to this?" He asked. Arthur looked at Mad Eye and then back at the two before him.

"Can you give us a moment?" With out waiting for an answer, Arthur and Mad Eye left the room. Arthur turned to the man.

"They know who they are, Moody. What does that mean?"

"That they just don't remember any people... They don't remember anyone..." Both men looked at each other, the same gut wrenching thought running through their minds.

"Oh no..." Arthur ran his hand through his thinning hair.

"Ron still doesn't know about the break in does he?" Moody asked. The minister shook his head.

"No one's told him yet. We wanted to see if we could get them to remember anything before we told him..."

"Well... What now?"

"We tell Hermione's parents. It'll be easier for Hermione if she saw someone in her relation." Moody frowned.

"What about Potter?" Arthur looked up.

"We have to everything in our power to keep the public from finding out about Harry. If they found out that Harry didn't remember anything about the war then the press is going to have a field day. It'll be all over England in hours and then the whole world will know that the Boy Who Lived doesn't remember that he saved the world." Moody nodded.

"But what are we going to do about him in sense of getting him used to things again?" Moody asked. "I mean. Sure you're all family to him and I'm sure you're all willing to chip in but he's going to want to know more than that. And what about Ron?" Arthur shifted uncomfortably.

"What about Ron?"

"When are you going to tell him that Harry and Hermione no longer remember him?"

* * *

Ron was nervous. Draco had been moved without any explanation and he was alone. No one had checked up on him since breakfast and that had been at least four hours ago. He hadn't even seen anyone. 

_You don't think that Harry and Hermione..._

"No," he told himself. "Their fine..." He looked up eagerly when the door opened. It was his mother.

"Hey mum." She waved at him distractedly. She looked nervous. He frowned. "What's wrong?" She looked up and tried to smile.

"Ron... um... well... Harry and Hermione are awake now." Ron let out a whoop and tried to get out of his bed. Molly ran up to him, forcing him back down.

"What? I want to see them!" He protested. Molly shook her head.

"No! No ones allowed to see them right now."

"Why, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's _wrong_. It's just that no ones allowed in there right now." Ron frowned.

"What? If their fine, then why can't I go see them?" Molly couldn't stand to look at her son. The hopefulness that was radiating off of him was almost unbearable. He was so eager and excited that it broke her heart to be the one to tell him the truth. He was the last one to know. Ron could see his mother struggling with something painful and touched her arm tentively.

"Mm... What's going on?" She looked up at him.

"Oh Ron... They don't remember anyone, honey. They don't remember anyone..." Ron withdrew his arm in shock and just stared at her. He searched her face frantically for any sign of jest. Any sign that would prove to show him that she was telling him lies. He waited for her to kid him on being gulible. He waited for someone to jump out from behind the other bed and tell him that it was all a farce. But it never came. The joke never came and the person never jumped out. All that _did_ come was tears from his mother as she gazed upon her stunned son with pity. But he didn't want pity. He wanted her to leave. He wanted to be alone. He wanted to cry. And that's what he did. At that moment he placed his head in his hands and cried silently, pulling away when Molly tried to comfort him. He didn't want her comfort. Molly watched in horror as the man, once strong, brave and mature disintergrated into a little boy so fast. He had been through so much and now...

* * *

Draco watched silently as the officials left the room, extremely fustrated with Draco's cooperation, or lack there of. He had convienently answered all of their questions without giving them the information they wanted, keeping his face completely emotionless as they talked among themselves. Finally they'd given up. Draco sighed. He'd been at the Ministry the whole night, not having enough evidence against him to be placed in Azkaban though by all means he should be there from former charges. The Minister had surprisingly suspended his visit to the hell hole. 

"Hey, Draco." He looked up and stared. Tori.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. She sat down in the chair opposite him and looked down at the table.

"They called me in a hour ago. Said you'd gotten in trouble."

"You shouldn't have wasted you time."

"I had no where else to go." They stayed silent for a while, Draco looking her over as she refused to look at him. She was still pale, thinner than he remembered and long red lines marred her skin. She was trembling slightly, though it wasn't cold and she still wouldn't look at him.

"What are you _really _doing here?"

"I wanted to see if you were ok." Draco snorted.

"Yeah well. I'm not in Azkaban am I?" he sneered. She finally looked up at him. What he saw nearly made his heart break. Nearly.

"I'm so sorry..."

"Why?" She stood up and placed something on the tabe.

"For this..." Draco reached out and picked up the ring. He stood and crossed over to her before she reached the door. She flinched when his fingers curled around her arm in a vice grip.

"What are you doing?" he gritted through his teeth. She turned to him and he saw the tears in her eyes.

"I can't do this anymore, Draco."

"Doing what?"

"Making myself believe that you really love me! Making myself believe that you actually care about me! I can't keep making myself believe that you don't hate me..." she looked away for a moment then looked up at him. "Would you have come up to me that night if you knew?" Draco looked at her and let go.

"Truthfully." She gulped and nodded.

"No." In that moment Draco saw her heart shatter. Her eyes filled up with hot tears and they spilled out, cascading down her face silently as she began to shake again. Biting her lip she looked around. Looking back at him she leaned up and gave him on last lingering kiss. His arm slipped around her waist, pulling her up against him as she cried. She cried as their lips moved together for the last time, trying to get as much out of the kiss as possible. Draco would never say it. He would never admit to himself or to her that he loved her and it hurt her that he wouldn't.

Finally Tori pulled away, opening the door. She gave him one last glance before she closed the door behind her. Draco walked to the door, touching it. Closing his eyes, he laid his head against the door and slammed his fist against it. On the other side, Tori heard his cry of rage, slid to the floor and let out her own sobs of pain.

* * *

Ron stood to the side as he watched silently at the painful sight. Harry and Hermione were on a couch, talking quietly with others. The Weasleys and the Grangers were present, chatting quietly, many of them glancing warily in Ron's direction. He hadn't made an attempt to talk to the two since he had arrived, opting to stand in the corner and just stare emotionlessly. Many were worried, wondering if he was going to move or just stand there for the rest of the night. Finally he moved, though he exited the family room and went into the kitchen and pulled out a butterbeer. Sitting down at the table, he stared at the bottle aimlessly. 

"Oh! Hi!" Ron turned and stiffened up. It was Harry. The raven head walked over and held out his hand.

"You are?" Ron stood and took the man's hand.

"Ron Weasley." Harry smiled good naturedly.

"Man, you have a huge family. I still don't have the names down yet." Harry then shifted awkwardly. "Um... you wouldn't mind telling me how I know you, would you?" Ron tried to smile but failed miserably. He shrugged and sat down.

"We used to be friends." Harry frowned and sat down also.

"I'm sorry..."

"Harry! What's taking you so long?" In walked Hermione. She was about to say more when she spotted Ron. She smiled.

"Oh! Hello! What's your name?" Harry beat Ron to it, eagerly standing up.

"This is Ron Weasley. Apparently we were friends." Hermione grinned and sat down.

"Well... maybe we can still be friends." Ron smiled.

"Maybe." Hermione, for some strange reason found herself blushing under his gaze and looked down and began to fiddle with the hem of her shirt. Harry looked between the two and smirked.

"_So_, Ron, right?" Ron nodded. Harry grinned. "Right! How exactly did we meet?" Ron rolled his eyes.

"On a train on our way to Hogwarts. You and I had already met and were sharing a compartment when 'Mione here came running in saying that Neville, a boy who later became a good friend, had lost his frog." Hermione looked up.

"A frog?" Ron nodded.

"Yep. Came in talked for a while then left." Harry frowned.

"And that's it. We just became friends just like that." Ron snorted.

"Far from it. Especially Hermione and I." Hermione frowned also.

"We didn't like each other." Ron smiled.

"We couldn't stand the sight of each other. I didn't want you in my house." Harry looked at the both of them.

"Then how did we become friends?" Ron took a swig of his drink then continued.

"Well.. It was Halloween and Harry and I were at dinner."

"Where was I?" Hermione interuppted. Ron shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Well... you were in the loo crying because I had said something really mean." Hermione stood up straighter.

"What did you say?"

"That's not important," Ron said, trying to shift the topic from his words. "Well.. what happened was that this troll had gotten loose. We were going to go to our houses when Harry remembered that you didn't know about the troll. We went after you and fought the troll. After that we were inseperable." Hermione couldn't help but smile.

"You save me?" Ron pointed to Harry.

"We saved you." Hermione glanced over at Harry and then down at her hands. There was something about the red headed man that gave her butterflies, but she couldn't place it. She'd have to ask the guy's sister later about it.

A/N: Ohhh. There was some definite tension there!

WoodsKeeper: I love the language also!

Reader of Canon FF: That's ok! I was just wondering where you had gone! Anyway, Harry and Hermione have a hard time ahead of them, but Ron's going to have to do the best he can to help.

x-Drama-Queen93-x-: Gray's Anatomy rocks!!

Coconut Girl: No, their not... Hope things are going ok at your end!

Wesker888: You make me laugh.

Avanell: It may take a lot longer than expected, but it does look like Hermione's starting to have certian feelings towards our lovable redhead!

**Chapter Tease:**

_"What are you doing?" Ron looked up and smiled at her._

_"Denoming the yard. You want to help?" She shook her head, looked down at her white skirt._

_"No thank you." He shrugged and walked over to her._

_"What are you doing out here?" he asked. She smiled._

_"It's a nice day out. I wanted to take a walk. Would you like to join me?" He nodded, grabbed his shirt and led the way towards the lake. As they walked, Hermione decided to speak._

_"What was our relationship like?" Ron stumbled, then righted himself. He looked at her._

_"What?" She smiled at him._

_"Well. Since we were friends, and we didn't exactly start out on the right foot, I was wondering what we were like. It's a perfectly reasonable question." Ron couldn't help but smile. She hasn't changed a bit._


	16. A Beautiful Sight

**Disclaimer: Rupert Grint is SEXY!!!!**

Hermione woke up and frowned. _Where am I?_ She then smiled. Now she remembered. Sitting up she smiled at Harry's sleeping form on the other side of the room. He looked so cute when he slept.

_I wonder what Ron looks like sleeping._

_Stop it!_ She cursed herself. She hardly knew the man. Well... she didn't remember him anyway. She looked outside and smiled. It looked absolutely beautiful. Perfect for a walk. Besides, she needed to get used to everything again. Getting out of bed she got dressed and went down stairs.

"Oh, Hermione. How are you feeling dear?" Hermione sat down at the table as Mrs. Weasley moved around the kitchen.

"I'm ok. You?" Molly smiled.

"I'm great, now that I know that you and Harry are ok." Hermione smiled and watched Molly for a while.

"Where is everyone?"

"Well, Ginny, George and Fred are still at the Ministry. Bill and Charlie are helping Percy and their father and Ron's outside."

"How could you stand to have so many boys?" Molly grinned.

"You learn to deal with it. I actually loved having them around. I love my boys." Hermione nodded silently. Molly paused and observed the girl. The young woman that had once been the chatty little know it all had grown up into a beautiful independent woman and Molly couldn't be more proud.

"Ron was devastated when he found out about what had happened," she commented. Hermione sat straighter.

"Really?" Molly nodded.

"I'm just glad you three are getting along. Especially you!" Hermione frowned.

"Why is it that everyone expects Ron and I to not get along?" Molly smiled.

"You and Ron don't exactly have the best record, you know. Goodness knows how many rows you've had. To many for me to count."

"We weren't good friends then..." Hermione whispered. Molly looked shocked.

"No! Of course you were good friends! You two were so close! It was as if there was a bond between the two of you. Though it wasn't often shown, there were moments... short moments where you two would actually be civil with each other. And let me tell you something, my dear. I've never seen Ron act that way towards a woman before. He cares about you." Hermione digested this new piece of information in silence. She gratefully took the mug of tea and sipped it pensively. She then stood up.

"Where is Ron?" Molly pointed to the backdoor.

"He's out there. In the yard." Hermione nodded, set down her cup and left the house. She caught sight of him and couldn't help but blush. He didn't have his shirt on and was sweating. He was sitting under a tree, as if he was taking a break from something and sipping a butterbeer. But that wasn't what made her turn red. It was his abs. His full abs that stood out in his well built body. She could feel her heart beating faster and tried to tell herself that it was only because of the heat.

"What are you doing?" Ron looked up and smiled at her.

"Denoming the yard. You want to help?" She shook her head, looked down at her white skirt.

"No thank you." He shrugged and walked over to her.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked. She smiled.

"It's a nice day out. I wanted to take a walk. Would you like to join me?" He nodded, grabbed his shirt and led the way towards the lake. As they walked, Hermione decided to speak.

"What was our relationship like?" Ron stumbled, then righted himself. He looked at her.

"What?" She smiled at him.

"Well. Since we were friends, and we didn't exactly start out on the right foot, I was wondering what we were like. It's a perfectly reasonable question." Ron couldn't help but smile. She hasn't changed a bit.

"Well... What do you want to know?" Hermione shrugged, stepping over some rocks.

"Your mother told me we fought a lot. Were we really horrible?" Ron looked down at her and saw the utter concern and smiled.

"Depends on what we were fighting about. If it was something silly, then no. If it was about..." He stopped speaking, stuffing his fist in his pockets stiffly and continued to walk. Hermione frowned.

"About?" she pressed.

"Nothing," he replied, searching his brain for a reason to change the suddently uncomfortable subject. Hermione, however, being the persistant one that she was, wouldn't rest until he told her the rest of it.

"_What_?" Ron looked down at her.

"_Vicky_." He said the word with such disgust that Hermione was surprised. She had never seen him like this. Or at least this was the first time she remembered seeing him like this.

"Vicky? Who's Vicky?" Ron rolled his eyes.

"Victor Krum. He's a Seeker. You two went to the Yule Ball in our Fourth Year. You also dated him for a year after Hogwarts."

"So?"

"He was four years older than you, 'Mione," Ron stated. Hermione didn't understand.

"So. Why do you hate him so much?" Ron shook his head, his face turning red.

"It doesn't matter. Can we _please_ get off the subject?" Hermione couldn't help but smile at Ron's embarrassment and couldn't help but feel slightly elated. He was jealous. She could tell, but she decided not to rub it in, yet.

"Sure... um... do you have a girlfriend?" Ron stopped.

"What?" Hermione turned to face him.

"Well, seeing as we're on the subject of dating, I just wanted to know." Ron looked her over and then shook his head, moving over to the water. She watched him.

"Why not?" Ron bent down and picked up some stones. He then started skipping them across the water.

"I just don't ok." The tone in his voice clearly stated that he didn't want to talk about it anymore, but Hermione wasn't done just yet.

"You're already in love aren't you?" Ron turned to her, his brilliant blue eyes boring into her soul.

"Maybe I do?" That one statement shut her up completely. Entranced by his eyes she stared, her breathing quickening. She smiled slightly and looked away, blushing. Ron smiled and began to walk again, waiting only for her to catch up. As they walked, he slipped his hand into hers. She looked down at their clasped hands and smiled.

* * *

Harry looked up from the pictures and smiled. Ginny, Fred and George exited the fireplace. Not noticing him, Fred and George ran out of the room. Ginny however, seemed to be looking for something in one of the drawers in the room. Harry watched her for a moment and then spoke. 

"Are you looking for these?" She jumped.

"Harry! You scared me!" He stood up and crossed over to her.

"Here," he said, handing the pictures back to her. "I didn't mean to move them." She smiled up at him.

"That's ok. You can look at them. They are yours."

"Really?" She nodded, looking down at the photos. He watched as she shifted through them and then stopped at a photo he had not seen. She stared at it for a moment then pulled if off of the stack. She stuffed it into her pocket and then placed the others on the table. Harry frowned.

"What was that?" Ginny shook her head.

"Nothing... nothing of importance."

"Oyy! Come look at this!" One of the twins called. Harry and Ginny moved to the kitchen and over to where Molly, Fred and George were standing. Molly was jumping up and down with excitement. Ginny tried to see through the windows.

"What is it?" Fred pointed to the lake.

"Looks like Ickle Ronniekens hasn't lost his touch." That's when she saw what they were all staring at. Over by the lake, walking, were Ron and Hermione. They were holding hands and Hermione was blushing. They seemed to be talking about something funny because Hermione broke out into peels of laughter. Ron gave her a mock indignant face and then Hermione let out a shriek. She started to run across the yard, Ron chasing her. He grabbed her, tickling her mercilessly as he yelled something at her. George grinned.

"Looks like he hasn't lost any of his touch."

A/N: Don't worry! Draco will definitely be in the next chapter. It might actually be all about him, I'm not sure. Don't worry!

rheartsu: Well, at the moment she wasn't exactly thinking straight. I gave you what you wanted. SPARKS!!!

Reader of Canon FF: Like I said. I'll put Draco in the next chappie! As well as a little conversation between Harry and Hermione.

Emma: Please don't count on these sorts of updates. I'm sooo busy this week that this will probably be my last update until the weekend. I have tooo much to do!

Coconut Girl: Don't worry, you'll find out to what extent Harry and Hermione remember each other. They do remember each other though. And they do know each other as good friends.

Quidditchplayersdoitbest: Not yet, but maybe soon. Maybe. (Gets and evil grin on face and starts to cackle. Then starts choking and has to take deep breath before continuing.)

Avanell: Maybe, but not anytime soon.

Wesker888: Goodness no! I'm not going to do that. It's just that with Fun and Games, I wanted to end where I did. It was a good place to end and show and time lapse. With this, it's easier to show the lapse in time with chapters. Don't worry. I'm not going to do a sequal to this.

ronandmion4ever: You'll have Draco in the next chapter. I'm not sure if Tori will make an appearance.

Chapter tease:

_"Granger will pay..."_


	17. Redeeming Grace

**Disclaimer: I'm just wasting time and space typing this message...**

Draco had been released, much to the displeasure of the public. The fact that he was still able to roam free was a mystery to them and would remain a mystery as long as Arthur Weasley remained Minister. As he was escorted out, Draco rubbed the ugly mark on his arm. It would always be there, reminding him of his past and what would be instore for him in the future. He was cursed. His mind wandered back to the event that had happend only hours before. She was gone.

_Oh please. You act like you wanted her to stay. You're free now. Free from her and free from them,_ said the voice in his head.

**_You want her back though..._ **sneered the other voice.

_No we didn't._

**_What about the first time you'd met her. You wanted to see her again._**

_We wanted a shag. She was the only one who looked worth shagging!_

**_But you never got a shag. Well at least not until you married her..._**

_What's your point?_

**_Admit it. You love her and you know it. You just refuse to admit it._**

_Yeah well, she's gone now. There's no point discussing this._

**_You can go after her..._**

_What? And be more like Weasley than we already are?! Have you gone stark raving made?!_

**_No, I haven't. I'm just telling you... If you love her, you shouldn't just let her go like that._**

_You know what. You need to shut up._

Draco had reached the apparation point and the Aurors had reluctantly released him. He stepped up on the short platform and gave them all a smirk.

"I'll be seeing you later."

* * *

Hermione looked up when Harry stepped into the room, grinning like an idiot. She smiled. 

"What are you so happy about?" Harry noticed her and gave her an even goofier grin.

"Nothing." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Nothing my arse. What? You kiss Ginny?" Harry shook his head.

"No I did not kiss Ginny. I'm just glad to be some where familiar." Hermione watched him carefully and then down at the pictures Molly had given her upon request. She ran her fingers over the figures as they moved around.

"I wish I remembered something..." Harry sat down beside her and took the picture. It was of Hermione and Ron. It was a candid shot and it looked like they didn't even know about the picture. Hermione was sitting on the couch in the family room in front of the fireplace, reading a book. What made the picture so intimate was that Ron was there also, his head in her lap. He looked to be sleeping, though it was hard to tell. Hermione had one hand running through his hair absent-mindedly as she read. Harry smiled as Ron shifted and opened his eyes slightly, saying something. Hermione smiled down at him and answered him, nodding. Ron sat up, gave Hermoine a small peck on the cheek and then left the picture. It then restarted. Harry looked up at Hermione.

"You two look like you were close..." Hermione blushed, snatched the picture away and stuffed it into her pocket.

"It doesn't matter... I don't remember anything."

"You like him though." It wasn't a question. Hermione looked up, her face slightly distressed.

"I don't know. I want to, but.." Harry frowned.

"What?" Hermione pulled out another photo. In it, the photographer was capturing Fred and Bill playing chess. Suddenly it swirled around to two shouting figures. Ron and Hermione were screaming at each other and from the looks of it, the source of the argument seemed to be over something broken on the ground. Hermione was probing Ron in the chest and from the expression on Ron's face he didn't seem to be enjoying it. There was more screaming and then something happened. Ron took a step toward Hermione and she flinched. It wasn't anything big, but it was still noticable. Ron glared at Hermione then turned and left the room. The photo then started over. Hermione pointed to it.

"Look at us, Harry." She pulled out the previous photo and placed them next to each other. She sighed.

"Molly said that this one," she motioned to the one of her and Ron by the fireplace. "Was taken the night before... how is it possible for me to get to know him if there's so much... friction in our past. Look at us. We're absolutely ghastly! How could something so calm turn into such a big mess so fast?" Harry took the pictures and placed them to the side. He took his friend's hands.

"Hermione... just because you two fought... _a lot_. That doesn't mean you didn't care about each other... It just means that there was a lot of tension... most likely_ sexual_ tension." Hermione looked down at her hands.

"I don't know Harry..." Harry nugded her face up with a finger.

"Hey... do you trust me?" Hermione gave him a small smile.

"With my life..." Harry pulled her into a hug.

"Then trust me when I say that Ron cares about you. You may not remember it and I may not remember much, but I can see that he does." Hermione held onto him.

"Thank you, Harry."

* * *

Tori didn't know what time it was. All she knew was that she wanted to die. She wanted to find the most deserted, murkiest ally in London and just curl up and die. Why had she let her emotions get the best of her? She had nothing now. Her family had been killed by deatheaters, she had lost her baby and now... She closed her eyes. 

_He never loved you, Torince! You were just a shag to him, nothing more, nothing less. He saw you as dirt._

"Then why did he marry me?" she asked out loud. As she headed down the dark street, she felt something wet land on her head. "Oh great..." Soon the downpour was the only thing that could be heard on the old, deserted streets. Some lights flickered as she continued to walk, ignoring the rain as the silence echoed the feelings of her broken soul.

"My, my, my. What have we here?" Tori turned to see four men standing there. Two of them were hardly older than her, though it was hard to tell in the rain. Tori began to back up.

"What do you want?" One of the men, most likely the leader, took a step forward smirking. His eyes roved over her wet body ravenously.

"What do you think I want?" Tori screamed and started to run, but they were to fast for her. They grabbed her and dragged her into a near by ally, kicking and screaming. One of them slammed her up against the wall and his hands began to grope her, searching for anything that would be deemed harmful to him and his gang. Tori managed to squirm free and kneed him. The other man slugged her across the face, knocking her down. The one she had injured grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up against the wall, pinning her successfully.

"I don't like the way you play," he breathed into her ear. She made him yelp by biting down on his ear, tasting blood.

"Yeah, well, I've dealt with a man who likes to play rough." The man's lips smashed up against hers and she yelped. She felt his hands searching her body greedily and she didn't like the way it felt. She manuvered her hands under his shirt and dragged her nails down. The man screamed in pain and backed off, gripping his stomach.

"The bitch scratched me!" The fourth guy, also the biggest, smirked.

"You don't know how to hande vixens do you?" The other glared at her.

"You have a go." Tori didn't have enough strength to fight off this guy. The big guy grinned.

"I'd love to meet the guy who taught you how to do that." Suddenly the man buckled over in pain. A shadow appeared in the entrance of the ally.

"Nice to meet you." The other three cracked their knuckles and one of them grabbed Tori. He pulled out a knife and pressed it against her neck.

"What do you want?" The figure took a step foward.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The man holding Tori laughed.

"What're you going to do? Scare us to death?" The man had said the wrong thing to the wrong person at the wrong time. He was the first to fall. The others yelled and looked at the figure.

"Let's get out of here!" they scattered, staggering past the figure as it rushed over to Tori, who looked ready to fall at anytime. The figure helped her to the wall and let her sit on the wet floor. She was shaking violently as she stared with fear at the limp form.

"Is he?"

"No... just unconscience. I wouldn't do that while you're around." Tori closed her eyes, trying to block out images of men falling at the hand of him.

"What are you doing here?" Draco took off his cloak and wrapped it around her.

"Enough talk. Come on." He picked her up and dissapparated.

* * *

They arrived at the old white house and Draco carried her up the stairs. Placing her on the bed, he searched for wounds. She waved him off. 

"I'm fine..." Draco leaned back on the ball of his feet and stared up at her. She brushed the hair that was plastered to her face. "Draco... what are you doing?" He stood.

"I wanted to make sure you were ok." Tori felt her heart swell slightly. He was worried about her. He looked down at her.

"Are you ok?" She shrugged.

"A few scratches-"

"That's not what I meant," he snapped. That's when he realized that he was talking about the baby. She frowned and stood shakily to her feet.

"Draco... what your father did..."

"You were right about me..."

"What?" Draco looked up at her.

"The day after I found out about what you were... you said that I would always be like my father..." Tori couldn't help but catch the disgust in his voice when he had said the former. To the latter, she frowned.

"Draco... you will always be your father's son... you will always have his looks... quirks... his rage..." Draco looked away at that. Tori sighed. "But you don't have to _be_ like him. You have the chance to change what your father made you to be..." She reached up and touched his face. "Draco... I'll only ask this one more time... do you love me?" He turned to her and searched her face. He leaned in and kissed her gently. Tori gasped at his touch then sighed. She stepped closer, letting him hold her as his lips caressed hers. Kissing Draco Malfoy was like stepping into a cage with a tiger. Very dangerous yet, if the thing doesn't kill you, you have the pleasure of knowing how beautiful it could be. Tori pulled away slightly, her breath ragged from the simple kiss. She tried to collect her thoughts and remember that he still hadn't answered her question.

"Is that a yes?" she asked, breathlessly. Draco's eyes prooved to reveal nothing. He lifted his hand and ran it along her cheek, following it's movement down her neck until it rested on her shoulder. Then, some what reluctantly, he nodded, pulling her back into a much more passionate kiss. She yelped as Draco lifted her into his arms as she deftly wrapped her legs around his waist, still kissing him passionately. She kicked off her shoes and Draco expertly stepped out of his shoes and socks as well. Draco laid Tori down on the bed, hovering above her. He carefully pulled her shirt off of her body, as she pushed his robes off his shoulders and unbuttoned the blue shirt he was wearing, tossing it to the side. The only sound was that of their ragged breathing, the soft rustle of the sheets on the bed as well as the clothing being shed, and the loud, thunderous cries of the lightning outside the window. The storm seemed to get worse as they continued into a world of lust.

Draco wanted to get lost in her. He wanted to forget the hate. The consuming loathing he still felt for his father... The level this little muggle had brought him down to was mind boggling. Nine months ago, he would have killed her. _Is that all it had been. Nine months._

Tori moaned when he pressed against her, sending shock waves up and down Draco's body, causing him to groan appreciatively. She giggled lightly, nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck. Never had he shown this much feeling. This much emotion. That one groan showed her his submission to her. This one little muggle had penetrated through the icy fortress and some how... he didn't want it any other way...

* * *

Two figures appeared in the graveyard. One of them, pulled her cloak more closely around her, muttering dark words as the rain continued to fall. The other figure smirked. 

"You're not the outdoors type." The woman glared at the man.

"Don't toy with me. I hired you for one reason and one reason only. If you want to make smart comments like that, then I'll have you fixed," she gritted. The man rolled his eyes, ignoring the flashes of lightening.

"What _did_ you hire me for?" the man snapped. The woman took out a picture and handed it to him.

"I want you to get her for me." The man looked over the picture and let out a bark of laughter.

"You're kidding right. This whore's on tight security. How do you expect me to get her?" The woman grinned and held up a small test tube. In it were two strands. The man took the strands and frowned.

"What's this?" The woman didn't feel like explaining everything. She took out a large thormus and handed it to him.

"Just put those in that. Then make sure you're here." She handed him a piece of paper. He raised an eyebrow.

"The Victory Gala. You got me tickets." She nodded. He looked up at her. "What did this bitch do?"

"That's for only my own conscience. I just want you to get her. After that, we'll talk." He stuffed everything in his cloak.

"Fine." She grinned.

"Granger will pay..."

* * *

Tori woke to a small creak and sat up, pulling the sheets to her chest. 

"Draco!" she called out. It was dark and hard to see around the room.

"I'm here." came his voice. He emerged from near the window. It was still raining.

"What's going on?" She asked quietly. He stayed by the window, glancing out.

"We're being watched." She began to reach for the light when his voice stopped her.

"Don't. They'll see." She frowned.

"Deatheaters?" He nodded. Finally, he pulled away from the window and came over to her. Sitting down on the bed, he looked over to the open door. She took his hand.

"Are you ok?" she asked. He looked over to her and nodded, his mind wandering back to the events of last night. He suddenly stood up, knowing that if he stayed near her for to long, he'd do something that would, by his father's standards, be deemed irrational.

"Get dressed," he stated coldly. She could tell he was slightly uncomfortable and decided that she didn't want to add to that discomfort. She looked around for something to cover herself with and was handed his cloak. She looked up at him and saw only his fierce grey eyes. She blushed slightly and took it, wrapping it around her and exiting the room. She came back a few minutes later, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. Draco looked her over. She crossed over to him.

"Where are we going?" He touched her face and kissed her slightly. He leaned in so his lips brushed her ear.

"Some where safe."

A/N: I made this one extra long because I'm probably not going to update over the weekend. I have too much work to do!

WoodsKeeper: Thank you soo much!

Reader of Canon FF: I don't know about Ginny _telling_ Harry about their little crush/love thing but there will definitely be hints in the next chapter for Harry to figure it out. Or for Hermione to tell him because like all men, he is to immature to recognise it.

Wesker888: Thanks for reviewing. I hope you can figure out who it is who wants Hermione.

rheartsu: I will absolutely put some sparks between Ginny and Harry in the next chappie!

With Love x: Have you changed your account?

katerina: I'm excited also!

dilaimar: I always love new reviewers!!!

sarah-keyko: Wow! That was a long review! I love Ron/Hermione also. It's the only true couple! I hope you liked this chapter and I hope your sister and friend like it also. I made it just for them!

Avanell: Things are about to get darker. Not in the next chapter but in the following ones.

Coconut Girl: I will probably make a little more serious relationship thing in the next chapter... i'm not sure.

**Chapter Tease:**

_"Hey," he greeted. She looked up and gave him a smile._

_"Hey yourself. What are you doing up so late?" Harry shrugged._

_"Couldn't sleep. You?" Ginny shrugged as well._

_"Couldn't sleep."_


	18. Risks

**Disclaimer: I'm _still_ just wasting time and space typing this message...**

Harry woke up to a creek in the stairs outside the door. Still slightly tired, he stepped out of the room to see a figure disappear down the stairs. Intruged, he followed, padding his way down the stairs softly as to not wake up the other occupants of the house. He went to the kitchen door and paused, amazed at what he saw. Ginny was standing at the backdoor, her face illuminated by the moon as she gazed out the small window. She looked slightly distracted, chewing on her lip as she thought. Harry had never seen anything so beautiful. Just her standing there made his heart quicken as her eyes reflected the rays. He could have stood there all night watching her, but he wanted to know what made her look that way.

"Hey," he greeted. She looked up and gave him a smile.

"Hey yourself. What are you doing up so late?" Harry shrugged.

"Couldn't sleep. You?" Ginny shrugged as well.

"Couldn't sleep." She watched him come over to her and peek out the window.

"Someone out there?" he asked. She shook her head.

"No... I was just thinking..." Harry turned to her, just realizing how close he had moved to her. She blushed under his intense gaze and looked down at her hands, fiddling with the hem of her tank top. Harry watched her every move with interest. He wanted to know more about her than Ron had told him. Sure he had been told certian things, but...

"How did we meet?" he asked. She looked up at him in surprise and grew redder.

"Well... I..." she looked out the window. "Actually, you saved me..." Harry snorted.

"It seems that I meet everyone that way." Ginny smiled.

"It was in my first year. Let's just say I wasn't strong at the humble age of eleven. Got myself and you into some trouble and you almost died because of it."

"I'm alive aren't I?" Ginny's smile faded slightly and clouded over. She frowned and looked away. She began to move when Harry took hold of her arm.

"So that's it. I saved you and then you just went back to being Ron's little sister?" he said with a smile. Ginny didn't smile.

"That's all you ever wanted it to be..." Harry let go of her arm.

"Why?" Ginny looked up at him and puffed up slightly. Her eyes became tinted with agitation as she looked at him.

"Why? Because... You were Harry Potter. You would always _be_ Harry Potter." Harry's smile slid from his face as he watched several emotions fly across her face.

"What did that make you?" he asked queitly. She looked away.

"Too much of a risk..." It was then Harry realized what Ginny had meant to him. Why she, unlike Hermione, had this way of calming him just with her presence that it was scary. And why now, he had this overwhelming urge to be closer to her. He reached up and touched her face.

"Does it have to be that way now?" Their lips touched and everything disappeared. Harry's arm slipped around her waist, pulling her closer, as they grew comfortable with this new position. Ginny let him deepen the kiss, pulling away only regain her breath. She backed them up until she hit the counter, both of them lost in a world that both of them had never entered and never wanted to leave. As Harry's arm went around her, Ginny felt a shiver going down her back and she absolutely loved the feeling, that just his arm around her waist could cause. He lifted her up onto the counter, stepping between her legs. She felt Harry run his tongue along her bottom lip seeking entry which she willing granted, they engaged in a kind of mouth war which she won, although she thought that Harry properly let her win on purpose. While she was nipping along his bottom lip with her teeth she put her arm around his neck, before starting to explore his mouth with her tongue. Both of them thought that this surly was some sort of heaven.

Sensations were racing through Harry's body from his mouth, he didn't know how she had managed to do that but his bottom lip was tingling and he just loved this feeling that she had caused, he had never felt it this strongly before and hoped that this was how it felt when he was with her before the accident. He tried to pull her closer and without it really registering in his head how, he found that his chest was pushing right up against her breasts with only their clothes separating them and that caused another explosion of sensation to run through him. Pushing back into her mouth again, Harry ran a hand down her back, and felt and heard a slight moan escape Ginny's mouth.

"Oh _bloody hell"_ The couple broke apart in shock at the heavy drawl of Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy," Ginny gasped, hopping of the counter and distancing herself from Harry. Draco looked between the two with disgust.

"I didn't need to see that," he stated, his lip curling into a sneer. Harry looked over the blonde with distrust.

"Who are you?" Draco rolled his eyes.

"I need a place to keep something," he stated cooly, stepping aside to show Tori. She smiled and waved slightly. Ginny glanced over at Harry and then back at Draco.

"I'll contact Ron..."

* * *

Hermione sat down beside Harry as they watched Ron and Draco talk quietly. Ginny stood to the side, avoiding Harry's gaze as she watched her brother with worry. Tori was upstairs with Molly. Hermione leaned into Harry. 

"You ok?" He nodded, tearing his eyes off of the small redhead.

"Yeah... just thinking." Hermione noticed Ginny glance over to them, blush then turn away again, walking over to her brother.

"What's going on?" she asked. Ron sighed, eyeing Draco carefully.

"We'll take care of her, but if I see one deatheater near this place, I'll have your head," he hissed. Draco matched his glare, smirking.

"Don't worry Weasley. I'll make sure nothing happens to Granger..." With that he disapparated. Hermione stood up straighter, blushing at the innuendo. Ron turned to his sister, ignoring Hermione's look.

"You'd better get to bed..." he whispered. Ginny frowned, glancing over to Harry and Hermione before looking back at her brother. She nodded and left, but not before giving Harry a very pointed look. Hermione got up and crossed over to Ron, touching his arm gently.

"Ron... what's going on?" Ron turned to face her and took in her worried features. He gave her a reassuring smile.

"Everything's fine. You'd better get some rest. Tommorow's going to be a big day for you."

"Why?" Ron snorted as he twisted a strand of her hair in his fingers.

"Mum's taking all the girls shopping." Hermione smiled. Ron gave her a wink, leaned in and gave her a small kiss, extremely close to her lips and walked out of the room. Hermione touched her cheek, dazed. Harry grinned and walked over to her, putting an arm on her shoulder as they left the room.

"Like I said. He likes you."

* * *

Waking up the next morning, the girls had a quick breakfast before setting off for Diagon Ally. They found themselves in various stores, trying on beautiful dresses for the Gala tomorrow. Hermione stuck close to Ginny, not remembering the other girls, though she quickly grew to like all of them, especially Fleur, much to everyones, including Fleur herself's surprise. The two chatted fast, both talking about their unfortunate year of hating each other. Or rather, Hermione hating Fleur. After they all bought something, they flooed to Hogsmeade for lunch with the boys at the Three Broomsticks. Hermione couldn't help but grin at the sight of Ron and she ran over to him, telling him quickly about their day and about her and Fleur. Ron smiled as he listened to her, amazed at how her eyes glistened with mirth as she babbled on. He finally spoke. 

"Well, I'm glad you had a great time."

"I had so much fun!" Ron grinned.

"Well, I want to show you something," he whispered. Hermione nodded. Ron got up from their table and the two stole away from the restaurant, only noticed by Remus Lupin, who nudged Arthur and pointed queitly as the couple left the table. Arthur grinned and leaned into Remus.

"Little wonder where those two are going. Probably the same place he took her when they graduated." Remus nodded.

"Most likely..."

* * *

"Ron! Where are we going?" 

"Just a little farther," he called, pulling her on. Finally they reached a clearing. Hermione gasped as she saw the large house in the distance. Ron pulled her up beside him, grinning like a daft man.

"The Shrieking Shack..." Hermione smiled.

"It's beautiful..." When Ron didn't answer, Hermione looked over to see him staring at the dreaded place with and intense look. "What is it?" Ron pointed to an area close to the shack.

"During the final battle, you were carried into the Shack. I thought it would be the last time I'd see you..." Hermione moved closer to him.

"What happened?" Ron snorted.

"Me, being the stupid idiot that I am, charged in, regardless of the fact that there were about twenty deatheaters waiting for me. Needless to say, I spent a long time in the hospital." Hermione couldn't help but smile.

"My knight..."

"What?" Hermione blushed.

"Ginny told me about the chess thing... it was a brave thing to do..." Ron shuffled slightly with embarrassment. Hermione reached up and touched his face.

"Thank you..." she whispered. Ron looked down at her then leaned in, their lips barely touching.

_Boom! Woosh!_ Both whirled around, eyes wide as Hogsmeade burst into flames, smoke billowing high as two building exploded. Hermione screamed as another explosion happeed, setting Hogsmeade into a chaotic hellhole. Ron grabbed her hand and began to pull her toward the town. Screams filled the air as the smell of wood mixed with the stench of burning flesh.

A/N: Extremely short, but extremely loaded. I know everyone loved that chapter.

With Love x: Yeah, I think she's his saving grace.

dilaimar: You'll find out soon.

Coconut Girl: Don't worry. The stories are about to come together once more.

Tinker Ramone: Thank you so much!

rheartsu: You'll have to just keep reading.

Reader of Canon FF: Yeah, I have those moments. In those moments though, I tend to say a lot more than usual, dance around and start babbling about something that makes absolutely no sense.

Wesker888: You're the only one who offered a name. To say the least, you read my mind... at least for today. I've been bouncing around on the possible woman it _could_ be. Lav Lav was one of the names that popped up today.

**Chapter Tease:**

_"So what do you say, Draco?" she sneered, motioning to the forementioned choices. He could hear Hermione whimper beside him, her grip on his arm tightening. _


	19. A Woman Scorned

**Disclaimer: Tom Felton's hot!**

As they ran towards the burning city, Ron slowed down. He turned to Hermione's frightened face and grabbed her.

"Hermione look at me! Look at me!" Terrified, she looked into his icy blue eyes. He took her face in his eyes. "Take this," he said, shoving a smooth black stone in her hands. "Count to five and when you get there, get Malfoy. Tell him what's going on." Hermione shook her head, tears falling as screams filled her ears.

"I'm staying with you."

"NO!" he yelled, pulling her behind a tree as a building near by exploded. Ron held her to his chest as she screamed, sobbing as debris flew every where. Ron made her look at him.

"Hermione, please. You have to do this... for me..." he whispered. She closed her eyes, nodding. Ron brushed his lips across hers, trying to give her some sense of security before pulling away from her completely. Hermione bit her lip.

"One... two... three... four...five..." Ron watched as she disappeared, then turend towards the carnage.

* * *

"Someone help!" Hermione sobbed, shivering in the grand foyer of Malfoy Mansion. Hermione looked around, going through all the rooms. 

"Someone please!" she screamed.

"What?!" Came the voice of Draco Malfoy. He came down the awesome stairway, wearing nothing but sweatpants. Hermione tried to stand tall, but continued to sob. Draco frowned and moved over to her, grabbing her arms, shaking her.

"What are you doing here, Granger?" Hermione continued to cry.

"Hogsmeade... it's under attack! Ron said to come here..." Draco's eyes grew.

"Tori.. is she ok?" Hermione shrugged pitifully.

"I don't know..." Draco's eyes grew dark with anger and he shoved her to the side, storming out of the room. Hermione fell to the ground, a wreck. Draco appeared a minute later, grabbing her wrist.

"Come on!" With a loud crack, the two disappeared.

* * *

"Well, well, well... If it isn't the man of the hour. Like what I did with the place?" Draco showed no emotion as he faced the wretch, standing in the middle of what was left of Hogsmeade. Though the buildings were still standing, some were either in flames or had large holes in them. Hermione clung to his arm, shaking violently as they entered the square. 

"Nice to see you too, Parkinson. Though, I must say I'm surprised. I thought you were much more practical than this..." Pansy Parkinson sneered at him, stepping away from two men.

"I would have made my presense known at the Gala, but I couldn't wait that long..." Draco shrugged.

"Am I _that_ irresistable?" he asked with a smirk. Pansy's lips curled.

"I used to think so, but you've let your ego get the best of you. Just because you can have any whore in England, doesn't mean you should," she replied, motioning to Hermione. Draco ignored the remark, not wanting to waste his time with silly insults.

"Don't waste my time, Parkinson. If you want to say something, say it. Don't waste your time telling me about information I already know," he stated cooly, ignoring Hermione's plea for him to be silent. Pansy smiled. Not a pleasant sight.

"Ok, Draco. We'll play it your way. Lorten... what's behind door number one?" she asked, not taking her black eyes off of Draco. One of the men moved to one of the buildings and opened the door. Hermione gasped and watched as Harry and Ginny were dragged out, both struggling to be free. Pansy motioned for the other man to continue. The man smiled and opened his door.

"RON!" Hermione screamed as the redhead was dragged out, lashing out at his captors as he was placed on the other side of Pansy. Draco stiffened as Tori was also brought out, crying silently as her eyes met Draco's. Draco tore his eyes away from her, anger bubbling up inside as complete loathing for Pansy consumed him. Pansy smirked.

"Your true loves... or the _Savior_ of the wizarding world..." Pansy offered. Draco remained silent. "So what do you say, Draco?" she sneered, motioning to the forementioned choices. He could hear Hermione whimper beside him, her grip on his arm tightening. Then something caught his eye. A large black owl circled the sky, diving back into the woods. Draco looked over to Ron, catching his gaze. Ron nodded slightly. Draco then turned back to Pansy, smiling.

"You know I don't like being offered choices... I don't do well with being told what to do..." Pansy shrugged.

"This isn't for you... it's for the mudblood."

"What about the Mudblood?" Draco asked, gently pushing Hermione behind him as he carefully fingered his wand. Pansy waved her hand absently.

"She ruined everything... If it hadn't been for that whore... well... I would have had more than I do now..." Draco stuck out his lip mockingly, glaring at her. Pansy however, wasn't smiling. She motioned for one of the men to get Ron. He was pulled to her, her wand digging into his throat.

"I'll kill him," she whispered.

"NO!" Hermione screamed, running out. Draco tried to stop her, but was to late. There was a flash of light, a scream and then Hermione's body hit the ground.

"HERMIONE!" Ron and Harry screamed. Ginny broke out into sobs, watching as Hermione lay there motionless. Draco looked down at the body in surprise, then anger.

"To bad..." Pansy whispered, grinning. Draco raised his wand and red sparks shot out. Pansy screamed. Suddenly the place was surrounded by at least fifty hooded figures, wands trained on Pansy and her cronies. Draco glared at her.

"You shouldn't mess with me, Pansy... You know that..." Pansy's face grew wild with anger and she reached out and grabbed the nearest captive. Tori. She grinned, holding her wand to the muggle's neck.

"I win... you may have lost a child the last time, but I'll make sure you loose more than that this time..." Draco took a step forward.

"Don't do it, Pansy..." he warned, his eyes glinting with rage. But Pansy wasn't listening. She began to back up, dragging Tori with her. Suddenly she screamed out in pain, her body withering in pain. Tori dropped to the floor, dragging herself away from the shrieking woman. Draco held up his hand, strolling over to the woman and looking down at her. He shook his head in disgust.

"I told you not to..." She looked up at him with fear.

"Mercy," she begged. Draco looked upon her with no mercy.

"I gave you mercy... " Pansy reached out for his leg. Draco raised his wand, eyes emotionless as he pointed it at her.

"_Avada Kedavra_," he whispered. Pansy went still. Draco crouched down, touching her face gently.

"You were such a pretty thing..." he murmured.

"Draco," came the weak voice he knew so well. Draco looked up to see Tori staring at the body, eyes wide. Draco went over to her, helping her up. He pulled her face up to look at him, holding her close.

"Are you ok?" Tori looked into his eyes and nodded. Draco nodded, looking around, his eyes finding Ron's. Some how, in that moment, there was a quiet understanding. Both of them had more in common than they would ever admit. Ron gave him a nod and Draco held up his hand, signalling to his men. They took hold of Pansy's men, leaving her on the ground. Then, they were all gone, leaving only the survivors. As people emerged from the buildings and the Weasley's ran around, holding each other in relief, they watched as Ron crawled over to Hermione's limp form.

"Hermione," he whispered, tears running down his face. He couldn't loose her again. He just couldn't. He held her in his arms, trying to feel for a pulse or any sign of breathing.

"Hermione please... don't go..." he cried, holding her close.

"I'm not going anywhere..." Ron pulled away to see her chocolate eyes gazing up at her. She smiled, touching his face.

"Hey..." she whispered. Ron let out a cry of joy and hugged her close. She pulled herself up, looking up at him. Her eyes glazed over, her fingers running over his features.

"You've got dirt on your nose..." she murmured. Ron's eyes widened.

"What?" She grinned.

"I told you not to come after me..." Ron looked shell-shocked. Hermione let out a laugh and pulled him close, her lips touching his.

"You still have dirt on your nose," she said, giggling. Ron broke out into a grin, pulling her flush up against him, not caring who saw. Their lips met in a heated rush, both of them letting go of ten years of fighting. Ten years of pent up aggression and lust, that the moment consumed them, both lost in this new world of passion. For a second they both stopped and smiled at each other with their lips still touching, they could feel the other smiling. Ron ran a finger down the side of her neck and then turned his head to run kisses down the line his finger had just followed, while using the hand on her back to push her closer.

Fred and George were about to say something to the snogging couple on the ground when Angelina slapped both of them across the head.

"Don't you dare... they've finally gotten together. If you two do _anything_ to embarrass them, I'll make sure that neither of you have children," she hissed.

Ginny couldn't help but look away as Ron and Hermione lost themselves in their euphoria. She jumped slightly as a hand rested on her shoulder. She turned to see Harry giving her an odd look.

"What?" she asked. Harry sighed.

"Nothing..." Ginny couldn't believe it. Could he have reverted back to this so fast? After that night, could he really be so bold as to pretend it never happened? Ginny looked down at her hands, then started to walk away when he stopped her.

"Wait," he said. She turned to him expectantly.

"What?" Harry pulled her close to him, his lips next to her ear as he held her.

"I don't want to be just Harry Potter anymore." Ginny turned her head to him, their lips only a fraction apart.

"What do you want to be?" He leaned in, kissing her face, eyes, cheeks, forhead, chin, anywhere but her lips.

"In my seventh year, you told me that, to get what he wanted, a man had to conquer his fears..." he whispered. "Well... I'm not afraid anymore..." Ginny could feel tears fill her eyes, as he kissed her again and again, never touching her lips.

"I'm not afraid either..."

A/N: I hope you liked it. I thought it was a bit rushed, but that's just me...

Reader of Canon FF: Don't worry. I use terms like that all the time!

sarah-keyko: Well, tell them that Draco and Tori will have one final curtain in the next chapter! I promise!

Coconut Girl: I don't know what it is... Am I getting to soft... I'm writing happy endings all over the place!

Tinker Ramone: Neither did I!

Wesker888: DING Ding! Ding! Great JoB!!!

**No Chapter Tease but there are music videos if you check out my profile. There are more than the ones listed, just click my name.**


	20. Black Owls and Beautiful Women

**Disclaimer: Let Me Go has offically become a ranting release. I will not update it as often. I will be starting a new story, whose name shall remain anonymous until I start writing. It will be third installment of Possessions and Obsessions.**

Tori gazed out the window, smiling at the small bodies in the yard. She jumped slightly as strong arms wrapped around her, hot lips running up and down her neck. She leaned back, closing her eyes in pleasure.

"Draco..." she moaned. He let out a gurtal sound from his throat, pulling her closer, his cool hands running over her stomach. Tori couldn't stand it. She turned around, her eyes lowered as his hands ran up and down her back sensually. Draco smiled at her submission, kissing her forehead.

"Look at me..." he whispered, nudging her head up with his finger. She bit her lip as she gazed into the stormy grey eyes, feeling her face heat up under his fierce gaze. Tori then looked down, fiddling with his shirt.

"We're not going?" she asked quietly. Draco snorted, leaning in and kissing her neck.

"No."

"Why not?" she managed, her eyes fluttering shut under Draco's lustful attack on her throat. He pressed her up against the wall, his hands roaming over her body greedily.

"_Because_. I'm not about to be seen with those blood traitors," he mumbled into her soft skin, his hand running through her long black hair. Tori couldn't help but smile.

"You're a blood traitor..." she moaned, his teeth sinking into her skin. He moved his lips to her ear, shoving her up against the wall hard, causing her to gasp. Her hands took hold of his arms, loving the feel of his rippling muscles in her grip.

"My opinion of you hasn't changed much," he growled, tugging on her ear slightly. She turned her head to him, their eyes clashing fiercely, green and grey competing for dominance.

"What was that?" she asked breathlessly. Draco ran his finger down her face, neck and finally stopping between her breast. Her breathed hitched when she saw the look in his eyes. The need. And one look she had never seen before.

"You're still lower than dirt," he murmured, his lips burning her skin with the onslaught, moving the hand on her hip beneath her robes, his cold fingers coming into contact with Tori's burning skin. Her eyes fluttered close, their bodies pushing together, trying to get every bit of contact possible. The passion that was always there, whether Draco wanted it or not, exploded around them, transferred into something that both felt very wrong and simultaneously very right. His lips on her neck were driving her insane, the sensuality overwhelming her senses. Tori used a hand to push him away from her neck, replacing it with her mouth. The kiss that ensued was not sweet, or gentle, it was not the same as the one they'd shared after Tori's attack - that had been desperate. It was demanding and fiery. Their tongues sparred in the same way their minds did, each fighting for space and possession. Tori wasn't afraid anymore and neither was Draco. Both of them were free. Free to love. Tori knew that Draco would never admit it out loud. He hadn't been raised that way. All emotions were either masked by the Malfoy superiority or came out through actions. The only way Draco knew how to express his feeling for her was physical and was something she would have to accept.

She pushed beneath his black shirt, running her hands up his chest. He growled and pulled her impossibly close, plunging his tongue into the depths of her mouth, trying to assert dominance. Tori was having none of it, in return she ground her pelvis against his, rolling her hips tantalisingly.

_Who would have thought the little muggle had it in her_, Draco thought to himself. His body reacted to her seamlessly, her curves more pronounced as he ran his hand along them. Finally they broke away panting. He still held her firmly against the wall though. She traced his swollen mouth with her finger thoughtfully. He watched her, taking in the tousled hair, the darkened eyes, and the now very pink lips, thinking that he'd never seen anyone look more beautiful or deadly in his life. Deadly to his heart. He leaned agaisnt her forehead, taking in this moment, knowing it wouldn't last for long. Draco was still a busy man. As if on que, something tapped on the window. Groaning, Draco pulled away from her, opening the window for the large black owl. Taking the letter, he scanned over it quickly and sighed.

"I've got to go..." he whisped, grabbing his cloak. Before he reached the door, Tori's voice stopped him.

"Will you be gone long?" she asked. Draco opened the door.

"It's not your place to know," he stated cooly, immediately reverting back to the Draco Malfoy everyone else knew. He then disappeared. Tori smiled, looking down at her stomach and rubbing it.

"That's your father..."

**The End.**

A/N: I decided to end it there. I hope everyone enjoyed this story. Like I said before, Let Me Go is officially a ranting session. I will be starting a real novel though so don't be discouraged. Look out for it soon.

Quidditchplayersdoitbest: Thank you soo much for reviewing. I love the Ron/Hermione stuff also!

Reader of Canon FF: You know me. I'm the one for the sad ending. I just decided to do a happy one this time. It's not my character, but I think I did ok.

rheartsu: I'm glad you liked it. Thank you for reviewing and I hope to see you in my other story!

With Love x: I'm glad you liked the scene. I loved it to!

dilaimar: Thank you! Hope to see you again!

KeyKeeper12: Don't worry. I have lots of deranged ideas also! Thanks for sticking with me, even with my bad grammer and writing skills. I _really_ have to work on that.

Avanell: Thanks for everything!

Wesker888: Not exactly a full story summary, but I though it was a perfect ending, but then again I am the author so I shouldn't say that.

Tinker Ramone: Thanks for reading and reviewing. Hope to see you soon!

Coconut Girl: Purposefully, I put _you_ last. Did I read that right? Did you just call me soft?! If I remember correctly, you're the one who called me the EVIL GENIUS! Soft! (snorts) Now if you'll excuse me, I'll take me and my bruised ego and go write something that will show you how much of a softy I really am! Humpf! I show you! Call me soft will you. And then you have the _nerve_ to give me an evil laugh! and EVIL freaking LAUGH! You're about to be in for the story of you life! I writing this next one just for you! Soft... I've never heard something so rediculus in my life. ( You can see that I'm really mad because my spelling is ghastly.) BTW, read you other story... the one with Roberto. Nice job. Revenge isn't my venue, but I must say Mini Me...I am really liking that story. I haven't done a review because everytime I try, something always stops me. Loud noises... interesting songs... tvs... sexy men... you know... the usual. Anyway. Just thought I'd let you know what I thought about that particularly insulting review. ;-)


End file.
